Burnt Bridges
by Leah992
Summary: Harry goes to look at an inmate in the holding cells as a favour to Murph, and gets pulled into more than he bargained for. Harry has to fight growling shadows, faerie stories and the horrors of having an optimistic breakfast. Pre Changes.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first attempt at a story so excuse any problems. Also I am dyslexic so spelling mistakes come with the territory. Please review and let me know your opinions. If you think I should change anything let me know. Xx

Chapter one.

Like so many of them, my day started badly.

"Stupid piece of shit non reliable no good rubbish...." I muttered under I said my breath.

My leg was bleeding and I held my hand over the cut. Leg cuts are always bleeders. It hurt like hell. I was sat on the floor of my shower, the water pouring over me, stabbing at my back. It was almost as powerful as a pressure shower down here, it hurt a lot more.

Some soap tricked from my hair, and fell in-between my fingers.

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF...!"

I gritted my teeth and rocked back and forth, whimpering. My ass was going numb from sitting on the cold tiled floor. As soon as I could manage to open my mouth without swearing, I took a deep breath and stood up to hobbled out of the shower.

I am Harry Dresden. Warden of the white council. Protector of the Wiken community. Private investigator extraordinaire. I have fought against nobles of the vampire courts, and won. I have defeated fallen angels, outwitted the strongest of faeiry assassins, brought dinosaurs back to life and generally all round kick ass.

And yet I still slipped on the soap after dropping it on the floor, flail a bit (a lot), land on my ass and cut open my shin on the edge of my shower.

Like I said. Bad start to the day.

I grabbed a towel on my way out and hobbled into the kitchen alcove, plonked myself down on the lino floor and pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink. I mumbled to myself about unreliable washing products and dug around for a plaster. After an unfortunate run in with a shredder that my apprentice had bewitched (Molly had been experimenting with 'magic-proofing' technology, and the technology wasn't cooperating) I'd run out of normal plaster and only had the Winnie the Pooh ones that Molly had so kindly picked up for me at Wall Mart.

I was now stuck with a dilemma. Which was manlier, Eeyore or Tigger? I went for Tigger. He was a tiger after all

Slapping the plaster on my leg I hopped to my feet and, holding my towel to me, and hobbled to my room. I passed the phone on the way, it rang. After doing my best impression of a twelve year old girls scream, snatched it up.

"Harry Dresden. Pissed off and bleeding." I all but snarled down the phone

After a slight pause a female voice said, "That time of the month Dresden?"

I blinked in surprise. "Murph. Sorry, bad morning. What's up?"

Lieutenant Karrin Murphy is a... sorry Sergeant Karrin Murphy (Murphy had lost her seniorority when she had disappeared for a day during a particularly messy investigation. It had mostly been my fault and I still felt really bad about it.) is a fiery little monster who works in Chicago's Special Investigation's Department. They deal with the more... unusual cases that were picked up by Chicago's finest. She was a sharp cop who had worked hard at her job and turned out a 90% crime solving rate. Mostly because she hired Chicago's only professional wizard. She was good people. But most importantly she was a friend

"I want to get your opinion on something. Favour for a friend." She sighed "It's not official, so you'll have to go pro bono."

I sucked in some air through my teeth "My wallet hate's you Murph."

She laughed "You'll get over it." Her toned changed "It's nothing to messy, but there's something... not quite right about it."

"You think it's spooky?"

"I duno, it's certainly not normal." She sounded a little put out, like she was upset about something.

I looked at my watch, it was just past 7 30 and I had wanted to go down to my office to get my affairs in order. My attorney was coming down at 11 to talk to me about a law suit that had been filed against me a good few years ago. For a chat show host, Larry Fowler could sure as hell hold a grudge. A side track might not leave me all that time. But hell, Murph sounded upset. Like I said, she was a friend "Alright, where do you want me?"

"You're a star, Dresden. Be at the station in half an hour." She hung up.

I stared at the handset in disbelief. I mouthed "You're a star". Oh my god. Murphy had complimented me. Christ. She must be more upset than I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

10 minutes later I was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black t shirt with the words "SPLATTERCON!!!" sprawled across it in spidery red writing, and my heavy leather duster. It flapped reassuringly around my ankles. I pulled my door closed behind me. It took several tugs. Ever since it got battered in by an army of zombies it tended to stick a little in the frame.

As soon as I had bullied the door closed I bent down and picked up the sports bag by my feet, griped my staff and made my way up the stairs that led to my basement apartment. I made my way over to the Blue Beetle. The blue beetle is my car. It's a battered old Volkswagen beetle that was once powder blue, but resembled a clown car. The doors, trunk and hood were all different colours and I've lost count of the amount of times I've had the windscreen replaced. My mechanic had skills only matched by Jesus, or Frankenstein.

I threw my bag into the back with my staff and pulled out onto the road, and made my way towards Chicago PD.

I parked on the curb and scrabbled in my pockets to pay for the meter. I walked into the building, flashed the card Murph had given me and made my way up to special investigations.

I could hear Murphy before I'd even left the stairs.

"For the love of God Stevens! All I asked you to do was to get the fucking forms and you even managed to fuck that up! What is wrong with you were you dropped down the steps at city hall as a child! Was your mother drinking meths! Who, for the love of god, is responsible for this mess of an officer in front of me!!!"

I walked into Special investigations and could see that Murph was throwing things. I walked up to a dark stocky officer, who was leaning by the water cooler watching the lanky detective in front of Murphy fall to pieces.

I stood next to Rawlins and lent on the wall. I let out a breath and smiled.

"New guy?"

He smiled "Oh yeah! He tried to flirt with Karrin. She's making him pay for it."

I laughed "I bet she is. What he do wrong?"

Rawlins leaned his head into mine "He got the wrong forms from city hall. He was supposed to get an application to withdraw some high priority evidence for a case the boss's got her following in exchange for you to go and visit this detainee of hers; instead he got an application for a search warrant." He snorted, still smiling. "In all fairness it's a pretty annoying thing to get wrong. And for God sake, the forms are two completely different colours!"

He held up his right hand, in them were some dark pink forms that had been filled-in in Rawlins hand. He smiled wickedly "The ones he was supposed to of gotten were 'fuchsia'"

I grinned back at him "You're a bad man, Henry."

Pushing himself of the wall, he hitched his belt a bit higher on his hips. "Time to save the day."

He strutted over to the still screaming Murphy, lightly touched her arm and started to speak gently to her. She scowled and snatched the papers out of his hand and stalked over to her cubical. Detective Stevens collapsed into a nearby chair and mouthed his thanks to Rawlins. He ran his hand through his hair and stated to pick up some of the things Murphy had thrown around the office.

I walked over to Murphy's cubicle. "That time of the month, Karrin."

She glowered at me from her desk. "Shut it Dresden. And stay right there."

She leaned under her desk and turned off her computer. As soon as she sat up, I walked around the beige screen and slumped into the plastic chair next to her desk.

"Soooooo...." I said as she banged her head on the desk. "Bad day?"

She banged her head a few more times. She left it there and said "Please Harry, save me from the well-meaning newbie's of this world."

"How'd a sweetie like him get dumped down here?" I asked. Special Investigations was generally a dumping ground for cops who had annoyed someone high up. It tended to create a close nit comradery between the officers.

"Like I said. Well meaning newbie. He's been passed around all the CPD for the last 2 months for some training. He drove every other department mad so he got dumped here. Lucky me." She shook her head on that last comment.

I smiled at her. "Think happy thoughts Murph. So you want me to take a look at a prisoner. "

She looked up sharply "How'd you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow and used my 'mystic' voice. "I'm a wizard, Murphy. I know many things."

As Rawlins walked past and lent over the screen "I told him."

"Spoil sport." I muttered to no one in particular.

Murphy sighed. "Enough of the jokes, Harry. This is serious."

I swallowed my witty comeback and tried to sober a bit. Murphy was clearly upset by some thing.

Scowling a little, Murphy began. "Last night a woman was brought in for questioning. She was put in the cells because she attacked one of the officers sent to pick her up. Broke his nose."

I whistled "You know why she attacked him."

Murph smiled "Detective Sergeant Greene thought it was because she was trying to resist arrest. Paul said it was because he told her something she didn't want to hear."

I raised an eyebrow "Paul."

She grinned "He's my bitch in homicide."

I leant back I my chair. "So who's this girl?"

Murphy pulled out a file with a picture paper-clipped to the top. It was of a smiling girl with straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a heart shaped face that was very pretty in a wholesome sort of way.

"Name's Alicia Lord. Her roommate turned up flouting face down in Lake Michigan yesterday morning. Someone saw a man fleeing towards the lake and screaming at the top of his lungs. They reported it to the police and they found him. He had ID on him so Homicide got to his apartment and tried to talk to his roommate, see if he had any enemy's, was in trouble with anyone, you know, the usual. Paul told Alicia that her roommate was dead and she went ballistic and started to attack him. Greene had her arrested because he thought she was trying to resisting arrest."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did he consider that maybe she was just a little upset?"

Murphy laughed "Have you met Greene? No, he saw 'suspect' in great big flashing neon lights and thought he could finish this one early."

I grunted in acknowledgement. "What was the victim's name?"

Murph went through some papers on her desk "Err... Sam something. Um... Sam Greenslate."

I leaned back and put my hands on the back of my head. "So you want me to talk to this girl? Find out what she knows?"

She ran her fingers threw her hair. "No." She grimaced "Last night Paul asked me to try to do some 'girl talk' with Alicia."

I tried really really hard not to laugh. Really hard. 'Girls talk' was not Murphy's forte. If anything, she was hopeless at it. As far as I was aware the only person Murphy used to 'girl talk' with was her mother. And I don't think that counts. I rubbed my nose to hide my smile. She carried on.

"She wasn't talking to anyone and wasn't eating either. Greene thinks she knows something and is playing hard to get. Then Paul had this brilliant idea last night, and went looking around, and lucky me, I was the only female officer left in the building. He sent me in to do some 'girl talk'. I only did it cos' Rawlins said I had to." She paused for a second and lowered her voice "But when I went in I got hit with some serious De Ja Vous."

She paused and looked me in the eyes briefly. "She had this blank look on her face..." she looked around briefly and all but whisper "Like those Renfields."

I sucked a breath in through my teeth. Renfields were thralls of sorts, some one who was bent to the will of another through magic. Except Renfields were bloody, violent and completely mutilated. Well there psyche's are anyway. They were complete slaves to the will of him, or her, who had enslaved them. I don't think they were even people anymore. Just empty shells filled with obedience and violence.

A couple of years back Murph and I had come across one during a raid on a vampires den, as you do. Murph had shot it before it had a chance to kill me. I know that she still has nightmares.

I looked at Murphy's face. Her nose had wrinkled at the top, in a way so cute that she would kill me for even thinking it. She looked worried. And I hated seeing her upset.

I sighed. "I hate pro bono... OK! I'll take a look. But only because I've got nothing else to do and I would hate to see you have to 'girl talk' again."

She punched my arm, but she was smiling. "You're a pig Dresden."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Murph took me to the holding cells. They were on the same floor as Special Investigations. We walked up to the little glass window behind which sat a bored looking cop. Murph waved at him and he buzzed us through. She leaned into the office, said a few words, and caught the bunch of keys he threw at her.

I shivered a little. I still got nightmares about this place. I watched an innocent man get torn to pieces in that little office.

I turned my head away and walked silently towards the cells.

In the furthest end of the corridor, were three doors. They were these big metal joby's with little slides on them, like on these old episodes of Jack Frost I liked to watch. Very British. Murph went up to one of them, picked a key off the ring and unlocked the door.

The first thing I saw as I went into the room was a tray of food on the floor, completely untouched. On a concrete slab jutting out on the opposite wall lay a girl. Note girl, not woman. I don't know what it was, but there was something around her face that just looked so young and innocent. She wore a pair of jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt. She wasn't wearing any shoes so I could see her socks, which matched the plaster on my leg; they were blue with a bouncing red Tigger on them. In all it looked very sweet and... happy.

Except her face was completely blank. Not bored, not tired. Just blank. There was no expression around her mouth or her eyebrows. Her eyes were flat and dull, like those of a doll. She didn't flinch at all as the heavy door banged against the wall. Her hair fell across her face; I could see a strand blow back and forth from her mouth as she breathed in and out. She just lay there, curled up; one hand under her head, the other curled into a loose ball and lay just under her chin. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Alicia," Murph spoke loudly, and slowly, like the small girl was deaf, or retarded "it's sergeant Murphy again. This is my friend, Mr Dresden; he's come to take a look at you."

She paused and looked at Harry; hesitantly she said "He's a wizard."

I looked at Murphy, unsure, and mouthed "What do you want me to do?"

She gestured at the girl, slightly panicked and mouthed. "I duno, look!"

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. I stared at the ceiling for inspiration. "Alicia… hi. My name is Harry. Like sergeant Murphy said, I'm a wizard. I'm just going to look at you to make sure everything is all right. Don't worry I'm not going to touch you."

I got no reaction. Nothing. Not even a blink.

"I'm probable just going to do some freaky Jedi mind trick. But don't worry; Yoda will watch me, make sure I don't make any mistakes."

She just lay there.

"Hay would you look at the size of that Dragon! Bloody hell, I've never seen one so big!"

Again. Nothing.

Murphy hissed. "Harry will you just get on with it!"

I cracked my knuckles. "Arighty then."

I moved forward and sat down on the floor so that my head was on the same level as hers. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and opened my Sight.

A wizards Sight show' you the true form of things, how they really are, spiritually and emotionally. It can show you how the world around you has been affected by magic and emotions. It can let you to see through glamour's and illusions, and show you what's underneath.

I'd Looked apon Murphy once with my Sight. And she was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Sometimes I liked to look at her and imagine her as the white cloaked avenging angle as I'd seen her, with her blazing sword were her gun was holstered.

One of the things about the Sight is that whatever you look apon stays with you, forever. Never fading, never forgetting. And I had seen some pretty horrific things with my sight. I'd seen the fairy queens gather their terrible power and fight one another, and Looked apon children who had been mauled and terrorised by black magic. And I'd looked at a skin walker and it had been wrong. Just… wrong.

I'd also looked at a plain meadow, and it had been so perfect that I hadn't wanted to leave. I'd once seen a tree nymph hiding in a forest. And looked apon people so fundamentally good that I'd wept. Alicia was a bit like that.

Under my Sight she looked like the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long flowing brown curls that fell around her head in waves. Some fell over her petite waist and curled to the floor. Her face was perfection. Her lips full and red curved in pleasant ways that suggested that if she smiled, it would simply be the most gorgeous thing you will have ever seen. Her nose turned up ever so slightly and was cute to a ridiculous degree. Her cheekbones were sharp and high, but somehow still seemed to give roundness to her face, even with her slightly pointed chin. She wore a long green dress that hugged her beautiful curves. She had sandals of flower petals that wove up her leg and disappeared under the soft silk of her green dress. There was a glow of warmth coming off her. A feeling that warmed your heart by just being near her. It was an aura of selflessness and kindness. She looked like a long forgotten goddess of loveliness.

There was a hole in her chest. And where her heart should have been, there was an empty hole, torn and raged round the edges that was seeping blood in pulses. Like her heart was slowly pushing all the blood out of her. Slowly draining her.

And she was sobbing. Her beautiful face was screwed up in pain and there were tears pouring down her face. Her whole body shook with every sob, and she cried out in pain and anguish. I couldn't hear her cry, but I could see it.

It broke my heart to look at her. _Grown… snap_. Right in two. She was so lovely and beautiful and perfect that to see her cry set of the paternal instinct inside me and I just wanted to hold her, or maybe it was the idea of seeing anyone so beautiful in pain.

When I was a child I had had gone from care home to care home, and knew a little about crying alone in the dark. I wanted to hold her to me and stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be all right. I wanted to kill the thing that had done this to her. I wanted to put my hands over the gaping hole in her chest and start to heal it.

Without consciously meaning to do so I stretched my hand out to touch her, to sooth her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked me straight in the eyes. The soulgaze began instantly.

And suddenly everything was on fire. Heat assaulted me on ever side. The walls of the cell fell down with a mighty crash that sent sparks flying up and distorted everything beyond it. I was in a forest. I could hear the groans and cracks that come along with wood burning. Directly in front of me I could see a towering oak tree, taller than all the other trees surrounding it. It was flanked by two smaller trees, still taller than all the others, but long since dead and burnt. Stood on one of the sturdy branches of the giant in front of me, was a tall town house with a patch of green grass out side of it. There was a tricycle outside the door. Directly to the right on a similar branch was a small stone well. There were all burning. And In the middle, just in front of the tree lay Alicia, just like how she had looked under my sight.

I could hear children screaming in pain. I looked up and realised that they were trapped in the building. They screamed and cried for their mother. I could hear a dog too.

The idea of children in trouble usually makes me act without thinking, but somehow I realised that they weren't really children, they were an echo of a future. A future now lost.

I heard a crash and looked around to see a huge branch of the oak tree fall off and lie burning on the ground.

Her soul was on fire, and falling apart.

_I hate to see her like this._

My head snapped back to Alicia.

Standing over the weeping girl was a tall man, with grey hair and spectacles. He was built with lots of lean muscles and held himself like he knew how to break you with his bare hands. He was standing over Alicia's head, looking down at her. There was a thin red line of blood across his neck. Folded over his arm was a tattered old blue teddy.

I opened my mouth without any thought and asked "Who are you?"

He looked up at me and smiled.

_I'm Peter. _His voice just appeared in my head, without his lips moving. He looked back down at the girl.

_I'm her grandfather. _He smiled again. _My tree is the one on the left._

He sighed and tried to give the teddy to the wailing Alicia, but it started to burn the moment it left his hands. Snatching it back up again, he turned to me. There were tears on his face to.

_Please help her. Please. She doesn't know how to live without him. You have to help her._

I took a step back, surprised by the desperation in the voice in my head.

I opened my mouth "I don't know if I can..."

He bolted over to me without actually moving any part of his body. He just sort of… got there. Without any visible effort. He grabbed my shirt and shook me.

_Please. I beg you. You have to help her!_

My voice caught in my throat. His love for her was obvious. "I will. I promise."

The old man smiled at me. _Thank you._

And that was it. The soulgaze was over. I was back on the floor of the cell. I had closed my Sight without realising it and I was looking back at the lifeless face of Alicia.

"Harry, for the love of God, look at me!" Murph was kneeling next to me shaking my arm. I looked at her. Worry was etched across every feature on her face.

"Murph?" My voice was croaky and weak.

"Harry! Oh thank God." She sat back on her heals and let out a breath. "What did you see? Is she a thrall? Is she alright"

I realised that I was crying. There were tears pouring down my face and landing on the floor of the small cell.

The pain she was feeling, I had gone through that pain.

My mother had died in the delivery room and I had been brought up by my Dad. We'd moved from state to state. He was a performing magician and did shows for hospitals and orphanages. Then when I was 6 I'd found him on the sofa. He'd been smiling slightly, like he'd had a particularly good dream. Maybe he'd dreamt of my mom. A heart attack they told me. I'd heard other theory's too. But when he had died, I had lost everything. My family, my only friend. My home. It had torn me apart, like it would to any kid who lost their father. I still woke up at night crying over him. My lost family. My lost childhood. It had scared me in such a basic part, that when I just thought about my orphan status the pain flared up, just as fresh as when I was a child.

When Susan, the woman I loved and had been too late to save, left town, it had nearly destroyed me. I had fallen apart at the seams and tried to do whatever it took to bring her back to me. I'd alienated everyone so I could try and find a way to bring my family, my Susan, back. To save her.

When I thought I'd lost Thomas, My only family left to me.

They were all the same pain. It was the pain of loss. Alicia was grieving. She was in a bad place and in pain.

"It's nothing spooky Murph. She's just in pain." My voice broke on the last word. I looked at my lap and let the tears flow.

Murph put her arms around me and squeezed. She put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked at her. Her ice blue eyes were soft and gentle. She said in soft, sing-song voice "Dresden's a cry baby. Dresden's a cry baby."

I glared at her and she smiled. She wiped my tears away from my face, and let her hand linger there. I smiled back weakly.

"The problem with you Harry. You care too much. Your live you life with your heart. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You're just too much of a softy."

I looked into her eyes, then looked down. She was right. I always got to emotionally invested in these sorts of things. I just couldn't bring my self to look at a woman in pain and deny her help.

I sniffed and wiped my nose on my sleeve like a child, and got up. I walked to the door.

"Dresden, where are you going?" Murphy sounded exasperated.

I smiled "I'm not sure. But I won't be too long. Don't worry." And I turned and walked out.

"Harry, wait! Where are you going!?"

xxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxx

So that's It for now. I'm off to deepest darkest Scotland where the haven't even heard of the internet for a two weeks hiking trip so I won't be able to write anything, but it will give me plenty of time to think of some interesting plot twist (and finish reading Turn Coat, I just got it! Hehe!). I've written most of chapter 4 and you get to meet 'Paul', who I like a lot. So I'll update as soon as poss. Look on the plus side. It'll give you plenty of time to click on review and have a laugh at my expense. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Don't ask me how I knew. Cos I have no idea.

Maybe the old man, Peter, who was watching over Alicia, gave me a bit of insight, to help her. Maybe I had recognised the town house in the soulgaze. Maybe it was "my foresight", the precognitive ability that wizards get as they get older. Whatever.

Either way I found myself standing outside of Alicia and Sam's home. I went up the steps leading to the front door, picked up the spare key from on top of the frame and unlocked the door.

It was a simple enough place. There was lots of browns and dark purples. Very warm and slightly young. There was jollity, a happiness to the house. I could hear the tinkling tune of theme music coming from the living room, followed by a round of applause.

I walked into the room to see Larry Fowler on the telly. He was running up some steps into his audience, shaking hands and clapping people on the back as he went. I picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Asshole."

I turned and left the room and headed for the stairs. I went to Alicia's room on the third floor, second door on the right, and got what I needed. I locked the door on my way out of the house.

I was back at the station and hour and a half after I left. Yay Chicago morning traffic. I all but ran to Murphy's desk.

Panting a little I waved a hand at her. "I'm back."

She carried on filling in a form without looking up.

"Murphy?" She turned the form over and did the other side.

"Aw come on Murph." She signed the form with a flourish. Looking up at me, she tilted her to the side.

"Are you ready to tell me what the hell you're doing now, Dresden."

I grinned at her. "Yeah, course."

I let the silence carry for a few second. Murphy raised her eyebrows and growled "Well!?"

My grin stretched a bit more. "I'm going to get your suspect to talk."

She blinked at me and opened her mouth. "Wha'...."

"And how are you going to do that?"

I turned around.

The deep basso voice didn't so much as sound loud than sound powerful. I didn't precisely hear it either. It more made the room shake and I merely could hear the vibrations it caused.

The man I was looking at was a giant. I would say bout 6'8, taller than me. He was dark skinned, and probably had some African bloodlines far back in his family tree. He had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. There were laugh lines all over his face. He looked late 40's, early 50's, though it seemed that he had managed to avoid the pot belly that most men his age received, regardless of exercise habits.

He had mussel. Not like some beasts I've seen in my time, like Cujo Hendricks, or even my friend Michael Carpenter. But he had a weight about his shoulders, like a professional swimmer. And his biceps were strong too, thick strong wire, like a street fighter, not a bodybuilder. He was big compared to most men, but considering his height he was in proportion.

His head was completely bald, and some of the skin and the front above his eyebrows was white and wrinkled irregularly, like an old scar. He was moderately good-looking, not a head turner, nor a pretty boy, but he looked strong and steady and reliable. Maybe it was something about his jaw, or how he pursed his lips, or maybe it was just his eyes. It was like he could look right through me, or right around me, or right into me.

Murphy smiled. "Dresden, this is Detective Paul Spencer."

I resisted the urge to step back. He gave out an air of, not danger, but certainly a sense that this was not a man you messed with.

I swallowed my nervousness and stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you Detective. Harry Dresden."

He smiled slightly and gave my hand the smackdown of all handshakes. "The Wizard?"

He looked at Murph and his mouth stretched into a dazzling smile "When Karrin told me she had a friend who could help; I thought she meant a shrink, not the kook patrol."

Murphy punched him on one of his huge biceps. "Very funny, big guy." Then she turned to me "Don't worry Harry, he's clued in."

He turned to me and winked. "Got magic in the family."

I looked at him sideways. "Really. Anyone important?"

He laughed "You mean, are they someone who may be famous in the magic community, or the occult, whatever? Who may be well known, hypothetically speaking, in a group of magic carrying folk, if there were such a group, which I have no idea if there are?"

I gave him a level look. "Yes, that's it. Hypothetically of course."

He nodded wearing a grave expression. "Well if there was such a group of folk, then she would probably be quite well known. She's a very liberal lady."

I raised my eyebrow s "Is she hypothetically, indeed..."

Murph rolled her eyes. "Can we please talk about something I have a clue about? You two are making absolutely no sense at all! In case you've forgotten there's a murder case going on and I would like to get some answers."

Again Pauls mouth spread into a massive grin. "Yes Mam!" He said it the British way, M-ah-m.

Paul turned to me. "So how are you going to get Alicia to talk?"

I shrugged "Trade secret. Why are you so concerned about her anyway, to you she's just another suspect."

He looked me in the eye. Well, as in the eye as you can with a wizard. He actually looked and a point on my nose, on about eye level. "Because in the state she's in, she can't tell us anything to condemn her or anyone else, and we need to catch the real killer."

I nodded my head. "Makes sense. If it makes any difference, she didn't do it."

He shook his head and said with a sad smile "You can't know that."

I looked him in the eye until he looked away "I can."

He looked at the floor and continued shaking his head. Anger flared inside me. "Let me repeat myself for the hide of thinking. She. Didn't. Do it."

Paul's eyes flashed with rage and he took a step towards me.

Murph was in-between us in a flash. "Shall we stop bitching like teenage girls, please?"

She looked at us both in turn "Harry, shut your mouth. Paul, back off. I vouch for this man," she slapped my chest "and yes, he's mouthy and a genuine pain in the ass but he's here to help the girl. Like it or not. And Harry, try to stop being a wise ass for once in your life."

Paul clenched his fists once or twice and clenched his jaw. Slowly he backed off. He took a deep breath, and his mouth spread into a smile. "I'd heard rumours of your talent of making people want to punch you repetitively in the face the first time they meet you. Never thought I would have the privilege of experiencing first hand." He winked.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I have a gift."

He laughed. "So you gona help me out then?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go down and I'll show you."

"Show us what?"

I smiled "Just... wait and see."

So five minutes later we were outside Alicia's cell, Murphy unlocking it.

I strode in and pulled the tattered blue bear out of my inside pocket of my duster. Murph spluttered incredulously "Is that a teddy bear?"

I grinned at her. "Damn straight, it's a teddy bear."

I went over to Alicia and bent down. She hadn't moved since I'd left. I waved the teddy in front of her face. I put on a high voice "Hello Alicia. Long time no see."

Murphy sighed. "She's a fully grown woman, Harry, not a 6 year old."

I stuck my tongue out at her and wiggled it once more. "Hello."

Alicia blinked.

Her eyes focused on the bear.

She stirred and reached out for it hesitantly. I pushed it towards her. She grasped him around his body, hugged him to her chest and buried her head in his soft fur. She pulled her legs up closer to her body, which started to shake and she let out a strangled sob. I leant forward and wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. "Shhhh... It's all right. Don't worry. It all going to be ok."

"Oh Sam.... Sam you stupid man!" She started to cry steadily. Her body shaking with each sob. She gasped for air in-between each cry. And I stayed there. Holding her to me. Soothing her. After about ten minutes she started to take several gasping breaths. She sniffed a few times and sat up. She squinted at me through streaming eyes. She looked like one of those children you see on TV after a disaster, with nothing but despair and pain on their features.

"I would like t.... to use a.... a bathroom." Her voice was hoarse and week and shock with every word. She had a slight British accent.

"I'll take you." Murphy stepped towards her and helped her stand. And they both walked out of the room. Alicia still held the bear to her.

I stepped out of the cell and watched Murph all but carried the poor girl down the corridor.

Paul turned me. He'd stayed in the corridor the whole time. "Guess I was right then, she was just greivin'."

I made a non committal grunt.

He smiled "I know you said she wasn't guilty. I didn't think she was either, but I've been wrong before. Sometimes you just can't risk it. And just 'cause she's greivin don't mean she isn't involved somehow."

I nodded. "You gona interview her now?"

"Yeah, but we'll be real gentle bout it. Hopefully she'll be on her way home today."

"Great. Can you do me a favour and keep me updated on this."

He gave me a sideways look and smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." We stood there for a few seconds.

"Hay what's time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Twenty to 11."

"Shit!" I legged it.

As an afterthought I shouted over my shoulder "Tell Murph she owes me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

By the time I'd driven to my office, it was a quarter past 11. I sprinted up the steps, taking them two at a time. I arrived on the fifth floor and jogged down the corridor to a middle aged, balding man with a fierce pot belly. He had a dark blue canvass duster on, a little like the one I used to have, and in his hand he held a worn brown briefcase. I put my hand in the air as he tapped his watch looking pointedly at me.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry John, CPD called me in. I did say I had an appointment at 11."

He scowled a little, then sighed. "Harry, you need to start taking this lawsuit seriously, or Fowlers lawyers will walk all over you."

I dug in my pocket for the key to my office "I thought you said he doesn't have substantial evidence."

He snorted "He doesn't have anything. But his lawyers are good. They'll find something to blame on you."

I unlocked the door and stepped in "Joy."

John walked up to my desk, opened his briefcase, pulled out a huge wodge of papers and slapped them on my work space. The made a loud thump on the way down. "Shall we start with Fowlers current allegations?"

Three long hours and five cups of coffee later I was banging my head on my desk repetitively. "I hate TV."

John smiled at me "Nearly there Harry, only the proposed payment to go."

I winced.

The phone rang and I picked it up from the cradle after three rings. "Harry Dresden."

"Harry, its Butters."

I left my head on the desk. "What's up Butters?"

"Wow you sound enthusiastic."

"I'm simple thrilled to be sat in my office going over the demands of an arrogant asshole like Larry Fowler."

He sucked in some air through his teeth "The lawsuit eh? Bitch."

I sat up at rubbed my temples willing away the headache that had been plaguing me since I'd entered the office. "Damn straight. Its killing me, Butters. If this ends up in court I might just give Fowler the money and leave it alone."

That earned me a scowl and pencil flying at my face from John. He was a firm believer in never giving up. I supposed it worked, giving it was his refusal to admit his daughter was dead that had saved his little girl in the end. His constant looking (with a little help from me) was what saved her. She's 12 now.

I sighed. "So what's up?"

"Well Murphy gave me a call and told me to keep you updated on the Greenslate corpse. See what he died of, and as strange as it may be, I need your opinion on something."

I blinked "Really?"

"Yup. Can you come down by four?"

"Err, yeah. Sure. See you then."

"Thanks Harry!" then he hung up.

I looked at John "Any chance of finishing by four?"

He smiled "If you pay attention."

xxx

John left my office in good spirits "I'm fairly sure I can get this resolved personally between myself and Fowlers lawyers this time. Hopefully, no court will be necessary."

I sighed and waved at him "Thanks John."

He smiled "Don't mention it."

He shut the door behind him.

I leant back I my chair and rubbed my temples. The headache was killing me. It felt like someone had my head in a vice. I sat there and just enjoyed the silence for a bit.

It was spoiled when Molly opened the door and tripped over Mouse on her way in. She laughed "Watch it, big guy."

The monster of fur and endless patience wondered over to me and put his head on my lap, he stared up at me with his big doggy eyes. He fur had hundreds of pink and purple ribbons tied in it. Little Hope had decided that Mouse was too big and manly for a girl dog (and he **was** a girl dog) so he needed a makeover. I smiled "I'm very sorry I left you at Mollies last night, and I promise to never let Hope tie ribbons in your hair again."

He huffed at me and lay down on the floor in a sullen silence.

"I scratched him behind the ears and turned to Molly. She was watching me with a slight smile on her face, leaning on my filing cabernet. "They tortured him all night, you know."

I smiled and nodded. It made my head hurt so I stopped. I grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck. I looked at Molly again, "You fancy coming on a job with me?"

She nodded. "Where we going?"

"Morgue. It's nothing major, Butters wants me to take a look at something."

"Ok." She said and pushed herself of the cabernet "We going now?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

I stood up and nudged Mouse with my foot. He huffed and didn't move. "Drama queen." I muttered.

I walked over to the peg by the door and put on my heavy leather duster. I felt in my pockets and pulled out my keys. I stepped out the door into the corridor with Molly. I looked back at mouse. "I'm locking the door now."

He stood up and trotted over to me. I scratched him behind the ears briefly and then locked the door. I turned to walk down stairs. Molly started talking.

"So I've been making some progress with this magic proofing thing. I was talking to my friend, Sal, whose studying electrical engineering. She thinks the problem is with the conductors we use. She says that if we can find a conductor that repels magic, or carried just magic or maybe even can carry electricity with magic in the air without the magic burning the circuitry out. The only problem is that we would have to use this conductor for circuiting in chips and disks so it would have to have a low boiling point for soldering..."

She carried on talking right down to the car. Every now and again I could hear the odd words like 'supper conductor' and 'advanced circuitry', but I wasn't really listening. We got in the car and mouse jumped into the back; Molly sat in the front seat and carried on talking about her research.

I pulled out onto the road and looked both ways before driving into the traffic.

There was this... empty ache inside of me. It was like I'd drunk a cold drink and the numb feeling was spreading out from my stomach. It made me feel drained and sick. I stared at the traffic in front of me.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

I spared a glance at Molly. Her head was titled to the side and she was looking at me with a concerned look on her face. "Erm. Yeah I'm fine." I looked back at the road.

She sighed. "No you're not. You've barley listened to a word I've said. What's up?"

I shook my head. "I don't know..." I stared hard at the traffic. "Today... there was this girl. She was about 20 something. Tall, brunette, curvy." I smiled "She's a beauty."

"Sounds lovely."

I smiled "Oh she is Molly. She's beautiful." I sighed. "She lost the man she loves and she's just fallen apart. Stopped functioning. When I saw her she was a wreck. And the thing is that she has someone watching over her. Someone who loves her, but he couldn't do anything! What's the point in watching over someone if you can't protect them!?" I thumped the stirring wheal with my fist. "What is the point if you still have to watch them hurt, see them fall apart. WHATS THE POINT!" I didn't realise I was shouting until my ears were ringing from the silence.

There was silence in the car and my eyes burned.

"Harry, you missed the turning for the morgue."

I grunted and pulled of the road. I buried my head in my hands.

I could hear Mouse breathing in the back. He put his head on the back of my seat and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I leant back and scratched him behind the ears. Molly shifted in her seat. "You miss Thomas. Don't you?"

I looked out the window and stared at the traffic rushing past.

Molly took a deep breath. "Harry, he'll come back. You know he will. He just needs time to get over this... stage he's going through. He's been through a lot, and he just needs time to find himself again. There was a reason he turned form his nature before, and he'll do it again." She paused. "Sometimes you just need to... to have faith."

I smiled and turned to her. "When did you get so old and knowledgeable? You sound like your Dad."

She smiled. "When you hear that line bleated at you enough you start to believe it."

I sighed and turned to start pulling some of the ribbons out of Mouse's fur, dropping them to the floor. After a few moments I said "I... I just want him to be happy. And I know he's not happy killing people. That's why he was always so wistful and playful and... reckless, before. He tried to distract himself from his... depression. And now..." I sighed again. "And now I don't know what."

I sat back in my seat and gripped the stirring wheal. I stared out at the road in front of me. "Ok. Butters."

I pulled back onto the road and drove to somewhere to do a u-turn. I was only 5 minutes late when I pulled into the morgue.

I went up to the small window; behind sat a plump security guard with a beard. "Oh hi Harry. Waldo said you were coming. Here's a visitors pass. The girl with you?"

I looked at Molly she smiled sweetly at me. Mouse wasn't there. "Yeah she is."

He searched over his desk "Here you go. One for the lovely young lady too." He winked at Molly and she smiled back.

There was a buzz and the door opened and I walked down the corridors to Butters office. Mouse bumped his head against my knees.

I looked at Molly "Have you been practicing on Mouse."

She grinned. "How was it?"

I whistled. "Well you veiled a moving breathing object without veiling yourself. It was pretty good." I nodded my head. "Your right hand disappeared."

Mollies smile turned into a scowl. "Damn it. I thought I had it that time."

I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "You'll get there eventually. Don't worry. You need to..."

"... have faith, yeah yeah. I know." She smiled weakly up at me.

We all walked into Butters office as he turned his computer off. His face lit up in a broad grin. "Molly! Hay, what did she say?"

Molly walked in front of me and sat on his desk. "She said it's all in the materials. If we can get some magical materials to make our own chip boards and wiring, it could work. We just need to..."

"OY! I thought you wanted to see me, not Molly. A guy could feel hurt you know."

Butters grinned at me. "Right you are. Come on then, the bodies in room two. Mouse will have to... Oh. Erm... I like your new look, Mouse."

Mouse gave me a withering look and trotted round to sit under Butters desk. He still had pink ribbons on his tail and on each ear. It looked quite cute really.

I laughed as I left the room. We walked into an examination room and there was a corpse already out. He had a 'T' shaped line on his chest where Butters had done the autopsy.

Butters walked to its head and put his hands either side. He smiled slightly. "Meet my John Doe."

I looked at Molly, then the corpse and then back at butters. "Erm... I thought this was Sam Greenslate."

Butters nodded at me. "Technically it is. This is the corpse they brought in. He's got Sam Greenslate's ID, his cloths, even his car keys in the pocket of his coat with 'Sam Greenslate' written on the collar. But this guy," he slapped the metal table the corpse was lying on "is not Sam Greenslate."

I frowned at Butters. He looked quite please with himself, like he'd solved a particularly difficult crossword.

"OK." I said slowly. "I'll bite. Who is he?"

Butters grinned. "I have no idea." He rushed around the table and went to the corner of the room where there was a metal tray with some plastic bags in. "But look at this."

He handed me a driving licence in an evidence bag. The name read "Sam Greenslate" and showed a picture of a white man in his late 20's, with blond hair and green eyes. He had a strong jaw line and a thin mouth. Just below his right eye was a birthmark that looked like a wiggly tick. He had a kind face, and he was smiling slightly.

I handed the licence to Molly. She looked at it.

Butters was grinning. "Now look at the corpse and tell me who you thing he is."

Molly looked at the body, then back at the photo. She shrugged her shoulders. "I think he's Sam Greenslate."

Butters waggled his finger at her. "Exactly!"

He paced back and forth for a few seconds, and then stopped in front of Molly and me. "I was reading his medical records and a month and a half ago he was treated for a cut to his right forearm arm. He had needed 5 stitches and he'd goten it when some broken glass had fallen from a jacked car he was underneath, when he was at work. While doing the autopsy I saw nothing. No cut. No stitches. No scar. Nothing. The doctor who did the stitches is a friend of mine from school and I gave him a call. Greeslate's girlfriend brought him in and he had offered to fix his car for him in return for the treatment. He defiantly had those stitches.

"In his medical files it says he's got three NHS fillings in his teeth. This body, nothing. Perfect teeth. Not a single..."

I interrupted "What's NHS?"

"The NHS is the National Health Service. It's British. They have free healthcare."

I snorted. "Ship me to Britain."

Butters smiled. Then he resumed his pacing. "I looked back at his medical files and saw that when he was 18 he'd had his appendix taken out." Butters stopped in his tracks, a faint smile on his face, and pointed at the corpse. "That corpse has an appendix."

I felt a faint shiver go up my spin.

Butters moved back to behind the corpses head. "Officially, this is Sam Greenslate. DNA proves it. His records are just wrong. But I've got a theory...."

He looked up at me. "Harry, you know that cut on your hand you got a month and a half ago..."

"I... oh." I blinked at him. "You think he's a wizard."

He nodded his head. "Can I have a look at your hand please, Harry?"

I walked over to him, and offered out my hand. Butters held it and inspected the thick red line on my palm. Butters had removed the stitches sometime last month. "Damn it. Damn. Shit. Bugger."

He seemed to deflate a little "Well then in that case I have no clue who this person is." He moved over to a chair in the corner and sat down. He sighed.

"Clearly, not even a wizard can recover from a cut needing 5 stitches that quickly. And I didn't really think they could re-grow their appendixes either... I just thought... Damn."

I walked over to him and clapped my hand on his shoulder. "No worries Butters. Maybe his records were wrong."

He looked up at me, and smiled weakly. "Thanks Harry."

"Unless..."

I looked around. Molly was standing over the tray of personal effects. She held one of the bags in her hand. I could practically hear the cogs in his head whirring. "He had an empty bottle of antibiotics with him and a prescription for more. If his records were wrong, and he hadn't wounded his arm," she turned to look at us "why would he be getting antibiotics for an 'arm injury'." She pointed at the prescription, at the messy writing.

"What if..." she bit her lip. "What if, this isn't Sam Greenslate? What if he only looks like him."

She looked at me. "Harry, are there any creatures that can do that. That can look like someone to the point that they have the same DNA?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask..."

I looked at Butters. "Call Murphy. Let her know what you think and what Molly said. I'm going to do some research. Tell Murph to regroup at mine tonight. You come to. When do you finish work?"

Butters blinked; clearly surprised he was being included in this 'regroup'. "Erm... bout 6."

I nodded. "Ok then. Meet at my apartment at... 8:30. Ill order pizza and let you know what I've figured out."

I flexed my shoulders and felt my back click. "Ok Grasshopper. We got some work to do. Go get Mouse." I smiled. "Try to keep your hands visible this time.

She nodded and left the room.

I looked at Butters. "I think you better stall for time on this one."

Butters nodded, then shock his head. "Well I don't know what killed him yet. I'm waiting on some lab's." He looked up at me and smiled "You gona get me a Hawaiian?"

I laughed. "A nice young lady in a grass skirt and coconuts? Sure thing man. Defiantly."

Butters laughed with me. he trailed off to a stop and looked pointedly at the corpse. "One thing keeps bugging me." The small man looked up at me. I had once considered this man a coward. In fact he'd admitted outright that he was a coward and didn't pretend to be anything different. We had been in a dangerous situation and I'd told him to run, but he'd faced his fear head on, even though he could hardly breathe through terror, and had come back for me. To me that not only made him a valuable friend, but family.

I grasped his shoulder and he looked up at me. "What's up, man?"

He took a deep breath and hesitantly said "If that body isn't Sam Greenslate's. Then whose is it. And where has the real Greenslate gone?"

"I duno, man. But I'm going to find out." I looked at the corpse. "I promise you that."


	6. Chapter 6

Right, I'm basing this chapter on the conversation Harry had with Bob, regarding Molly (harry saying he's not allowed to ogle at her boobs or talk to her) So I'm merely assuming that she has never spoken to him. And I'm also assuming that Murphy hasn't spoken to him either. I haven't got my entire book collection with me so I can't check. Usually I would just read the books all again to check, something that could take.. oh... days. Would appreciate reviews letting me know who's spoken to Bob in the books. Thanks.

xxxxxx

Chapter six

I opened the door to my apartment and my legs were assaulted by my cat Mister. His attempt to throw me on the floor was his method of greeting me. He bounded up the steps that lead to my basement apartment and brushed past Mollies legs, gave Mouse a dignified sniff and disappeared into the night.

I stepped into my apartment.

"_Flickum Bicus_." The many candles scattered round my apartment burst into life. I took of my coat and hung it on the pegs near the door.

My apartment was on big room with a bedroom. It had some second hand sofa's, and a warm carpet I had installed myself. There were posters around the room to hide the unplastered brick. I had wooden bookcases holding all my paperbacks. There was a fire in the grate, and the embers were still glowing. There was a small alcove that held my kitchen. It wasn't much, but it was my home.

I opened the sports bag I had taken out with me this morning and started to unload the random bits of weaponry into the umbrella stand by the door. My staff, blasting rod, sawn off shotgun, a chain I had nicked off Elaine, and my .44. I put my handgun in the basket I kept near the door. It was full of all sorts of goodies for vampires, and, given there was war on, I liked to keep it full. Once I'd finished I stood up and turned to Molly who had collapsed on my sofa.

"Don't get comfy Grasshopper. Get down to the lab. We've got round about 3 hours to get some decent research done. So let's get cracking. There's someone you're going to have to meet."

Molly groaned and got up. Mumbling something about workers rights, she went over to the badly cut bit of carpet that exposed a trapdoor. She pulled it and turned to go down the ladder.

I followed. Molly took a deep breath and stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds. "_Flickum Bicus_." The candles around the room burst into life, revealing my lab. It was a square room with work surfaces on three of the four walls. Above them were wire shelves holding ingredients for potions and other magical goodies. There was a large table in the middle with a black cloth over the top revealing bulges underneath. In the corner was a small desk, with notepads and books. In a completely clear area of the sub basement was a silver ring bolted to the concrete floor. The lab had started to smell of sandalwood and lemons.

I skipped down the steps and patted Molly on the back. "Well done."

I stepped around her and headed for one of the large white containers under one of the benches. I pulled it out and said, "Bob. We got some work to do."

On the only wooden shelf on my wall, surrounded by paperback novels, two candles, and a blue bow, Bob the skull's eye's burst into life with orange flame. His voice was tight with unconcealed excitement. "In front of the chick boss?"

I sighed. "Molly, meet Bob. He's a spirit of intelligence residing in the skull and yes..."

"... the skull is talking." Molly mouthed the words and I said them for her.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam. You look simple radiant." Bob the skull leaned forward a little, like he was bowing.

"Erm... nice to meet you?" Molly looked like she'd never spoken to a skull before.

"Molly." I said. " Bob is sex addict and a pervert. He hasn't shut up about your breast since he discovered you had them. He has been begging to see them before they 'droop'. He may look sound charming now, but do not be fooled, he is a slimy basted who only wants to see your 'assets'."

Bob muttered something in French. It sounded like "Not just those."

One of the flames in the sockets of the skulls eyes disappeared as Bob winked at Molly. "He's just joking. He's jealous that I'm smarter than him, and so much more experienced..."

"Erm..." said Molly.

"Yes my lovely?" Bob was nearly falling off the shelf; he was leaning forward so much. I don't think he had been this excited since I'd given him the bow Justine had been wearing.

"Bob," I said in a stern voice. "Leave the girl alone. My rules still stand. You only talk shop with Molly, and you don't talk to her unless I'm in the room."

"But boss..."

"No buts Bob. Remember what I said last time." The previous time Bob and I had spoken about Molly, I had been concerned about Bob being a tempting presence for a girl whose past was splattered with black magic and making the 'right' choice.

"Come on. I said we had work to do." I gave Bob the lowdown on Sam the corpse.

He whistled. Quite a feat for someone with no lips.

"I duno Harry. There are a lot of things that can change their appearance through glamour's and veils. You're not giving me much to work on."

"But his DNA stayed the same. Surly there's not much that can change its self that completely."

Bob leaned back on his shelf "Mostly DNA is damn reliable. DNA is like your base code. Your.... set appearance. That's why you can see through Faeiry glamour's and veils. Because the base image doesn't change. It's just a mask, it doesn't change DNA."

I was pulling a box of books out from under the worktop that surrounded the lab. Molly was going through a similar box, taking out certain ones. "How do you know so much about DNA anyway." I asked.

Bob chuckled slyly. "All the hottest chicks are into science Harry. Those little white coats and sexy glasses. Stunning. They got loads of them at the...."

"I so do not need to hear about what you do when I send you out into Chicago."

I picked some of the books from inside the box and put them onto the table.

Molly leaned in front of me and held a book under my nose. "Should I start on faeiry magic first Harry?"

Before I could answer Bob chimed over me. "I don't think so. I mean you said that Butters did an autopsy. With a steal scalpel I assume? I think he may have told you if the corpse's skin had burst into flame as soon as his scalpel had touched it."

I opened my mouth. Then closed it again. "Actually you have a point."

I put the books I'd put on the bench back in their box. "So it's defiantly not faeiry magic..."

Molly also put her box away. "So it must be some other spell."

My apprentice and I stood still for a moment, thinking.

"Bob," I said hesitantly "is there any kind of magic that can change DNA."

Molly turned to me. "Well why not? If you can change your appearance with magic, why can't you change your DNA with magic?"

Bob answered her "Well your DNA is you. When you change your appearance with magic, you just changing how other people see you, whether you bend light around yourself differently, or you make a construct and wear it. You can't change what's underneath. It's not a physical change. It's like when you look at a glamour with your sight you can look right through it and see what's underneath. Well the underneath comes from your DNA. It's as unchangeable as your soul. Wait. No, that's bad example..."

I waved a hand. "It's all right, I get you. What about shape shifters then? That's a real physical change."

Bobs jaw moved from side to side as he considered his answer. "Not really. Shape shifters have both of their forms in their soul, or genetics. Their just picking a particular part of themselves to be."

I shook my head. "You haven't answered the question Bob."

Bob paused for a few seconds. He started to speak and there was an odd tone to his voice. "I only know one thing that powerful, Harry. And it's something to be left alone. All I know are stories. Not solid fact. It's hardball Harry. On a major scale. Mab and Titania left this thing right alone."

Mab and Titania, the queens of the Sidhe courts, were major ledge hitters in the ball game of magic. I had never seen anyone more powerful in my life. The idea of something that scared the Faeiry queens was.... something I defiantly did not want to go up against.

I looked up and Bob. "I can see that you are itching to tell me these stories, Bob. And to be frank, I'm kina stumbling in the dark here. Anything you tell me will be a start."

Bob was silent for a minute or two. "Bob?" I prompted.

The skull looked a little shifty. "This stuff can get you killed, Harry. The Council don't like anyone knowing anything about this. They burnt all the records and greatly 'discourage' anyone from looking into it. It could hurt you, boss."

I sighed "What's new..."

I took a deep breath. "Look Bob. This Greenslate guy was in love. The woman he was living with is... so madly passionately in love with him that when I soul gazed her, her soul was on fire. Literally on fire. She was in so much pain, she went catatonic for a good 12 hours. Now if there is even a slight chance, that Greenslate is alive, and that corpse is just a spell, and I can find him, then I have to do it. That girl needs him back."

Bob was silent for a few seconds. "Well ...Alright then. Anyway, I love this story."

The skull opened his mouth and seemed to take a deep breath (and seeing he was a spirit of air, and didn't have lungs, it was all a show).

"What's the second law of magic, Harry?"

Molly and I both answered at the same time. "Thou shalt not transform others."

We looked at each other.

Bob laughed dryly. "That law was created for a reason, Harry."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Molly. "Wait for it now Molly, he's got a story coming."

Bob did his freaky flame spirit wink again. "I'm not just a pretty face, baby. I know stuff."

I sighed. "That's great Bob. Get on with it."

Bob winked at me. I may have to put a ban on his winks. Bob paused for a second or two. "Many many ages ago, wizards were common place. Mortals worshiped them and used them a healers and warriors in exchange for food, gifts and woman. They did what they pleased, when they pleased. They took little, to no interest in mortals. But the problem was that the faeiries were taking a big interest in humans. Some wizards could see that this was going to be a problem, if the faeiries gained too much control. So 'the Council' was formed. They became the White Council a couple hundred years later when bright spark from Britain called Merlin made a distinction between white and black magic. Oh, the White Council these days likes to pretend that they were formed to protect mortals and keep the big secret. But the fact of the matter was that the faeiries were organised and moving to eradicate the human wizards, so the humans had to counter them.

"In the early days of the council... or it might have been before it was formed. I forget."

I shook my head. "Real dramatic start, ruined."

Molly shushed me.

Bob winked at her. It was getting down right creepy.

"Many wizards were resisted to any change. They were used to doing whatever they wanted, and getting away with it. Mortals were tormented by some, and considered worthless by others. But the majority of the wizards could see that times were changing, and a good number of them genuinely cared for the mortals that called on them for help. So the council banded together and posed enough of a threat that Titania and Mab decreed that it was necessary to get a bit more secretive and leave the mortals alone. The council operated all over what is now mainland Europe.

"Now, to this group of wizards, after the faeiries were chased underground, the biggest threat was British warlocks. They were Druids really. Celts. Real nasty pieces of work. But you would have to be to survive on that rock. Real draftee.

"Well anyway, these warlocks ruled their respective kingdoms. Some kingdoms flourished under the protective reign of their kings and their 'magicians'. Other kingdoms were terrorised by evil lords who could throw fire from their hands and break the earth apart.

But there was one lord, who terrified all others. Her name was Aledrid. And what terrified the other lords, was that they didn't know a thing about her, who she was, what she was, what she looked like. Nothing. And as we all know, knowledge is power. And the British had no power over Aledrid.

"There were no people of her kingdom. The villages were empty and falling apart. Entire towns empty. Ghost towns. The other lords wouldn't even try and gain more land, because any mapmaker or scout they sent into would never return.

"So the Council moved into Britain, and set about converting the wizards. And every kingdom gave them the same demands. They would join the council, but only if they got rid of Aledrid.

"So the council got their strongest wizards together, and got ready to move into Aledrid's kingdom.

"The leader of this group was a wizard called Gar. Officially the 'high council' ran the council, but Gar was generally considered to be the most influential and powerful wizard in the entire world, so when he said something, you listened. So Gar led a team of 30 wizards into Aledrid's kingdom.

"There are lots of stories of the monsters they encountered, and the fairies and demons who had made this kingdom their home. But the story that you two are concerned with, involves a little girl called Alys.

"Oh and also, what's important to remember was that the wizards were often attacked by an old hag who seemed to keep rising from the dead..."

"No one can rise from the dead, Bob." Molly interrupted

Bob hissed at Molly. "Shhhhhh. I'll get to that bit.

"... So she rose from the dead to attack them. She killed a great many of the wizards, and was a gifted sorcerer.

"After searching the kingdom for two weeks, the group of wizards had been reduced to 13. Of course these were the strongest and most dangerous 13, but still it was a little disconcerting. One day they were riding..."

I interrupted "Riding?"

Bob looked annoyed. "Yes riding you fool. They had horses in those days."

I raised an eyebrow at Bob and he let out a nerves laugh "Haha, just kidding boss. No offence meant.

"So they were ridding across the kingdom when they came across a stream by the edge of a dark forest. They all stopped to quench their thirst. Just as Gar bent down to touch the water, a little girl came hurtling out. 'Stop!' she cried. 'This water belongs to the Leanansidhe, and she will surely..."

"Lea?" I spluttered. "You're telling me that my godmother has a part in this?"

Bob sighed "Harry, if you keep insisting on interrupting me I'll stop telling the story."

Molly leaned towards me and whispered "Harry, who is the Leanda... something?"

"She's one of the sidhe." I whispered back.

Molly blinked incredulously. "And she's your godmother?"

Bob spoke quite loudly over the top of us. "'...and she will surely enslave you if you drink of her stream.'

"Gar immediately drew his sword and created a shield, thinking this little girl was a trap. She was the first human that the wizards had come across. So Gar opened his sight and looked at the girl. Under his sight she looked like an innocent girl with a strange shadow. Gar dismissed this shadow as being an ominous past on her account and took it apon himself to protect the child. Her name was Alys and they quickly became friends.

"So Gar and his 12 remaining wizards searched the country, looking for Aledrid. One day, they were riding threw a wood, when they came across a great chasm. In the middle of this chasm, was a castle made of crystal. 'Surely this is where this evil warlock is hiding!' the wizards all cried. But Alys shock from fear and told them to turn away from such a place. Gar held her to him and made his way towards the castle.

"Inside the halls were empty, and the whole place was lit with a bazaar light that shown from the walls. It made the wizards all feel ill to look at it.

"Eventually the wizards came to what was clearly a throne room. Next to the throne was the crystal statue of an old Hag. She was bending on one knee and was staring up at the throne with devoted gaze. This was the Hag that been attacking them. And around her were other statues. Hundreds and hundreds of crystal statues of men and woman, cowering in fear. Alys began to cry.

"The 13 wizards all kept a protective circle around Alys as they looked around.

"An awful laugh filled the room. It was cold and terrible and just evil. The wizard's ears began to bleed.

"And then a beautiful woman, appeared on the thrown. It is said that her beauty was much like Mab's. Cold and glorious and impossible to look apon. It was also said that the faeiry queens wished they could be as beautiful as this woman. That both Mab and Titania had bowed at her feet..."

"Bob." I growled. "Shut up."

Bob eyes winked out as he blinked. "Erm... Sorry Harry. I got a bit carried away."

"Shall we leave out the faeiry queens for now, Bob."

Bob giggled nervously "Yeah. Good plan."

Molly looked confused so I leaned across the table to whisper in her ear. "You don't know who may be listening."

Bob coughed nervously. "So yeah, this broad was a stunner. Two of the wizards were female, and they saw Aledrid as an ugly Hag. It was their voices and restraints on the men, which stopped the men from throwing themselves at her feet.

"Aledrid Laughed again. 'My darling little Alys. I see you've brought me more power. So kind of you.'

"Alys was still crying and begging Gar to run. Gar held her to him and hid her from Aledrid's sight.

"'So my dear Gar. You mean to overthrow me. How sweet.' Aledrid waved her hand and some of the statues near to her throne came to life.

"The hall was filled with cries of terror and remorse. The people who were now human again, were trying to flee. Aledrid raised her hand and uttered one word, they all stopped in their tracks and changed. They all grew or shrunk, and bulked out so that they all looked like Gar. The room was filled with Gar's. The other wizards opened their sights to see which ones were fake and which ones were real. But they saw 20 Gar's. They couldn't tell who was real and who was fake, the transformation was so perfect that the wizards were looking apon their leader in 30 different places. These poor peasants were now Gar.

"One of the wizards cried that the real Gar still held Alys in his arms and the real Gar declared that the wizards should focus their attention on killing Aledrid. Gar fought the copies of himself, with Alys hiding on his back.

"The fight was fierce and was said to last for many hours. But Gar was fighting over 30 copies of himself. 30 copies with his magical ability, his powers and his moves. He was starting to tire. The other 12 wizards had fallen to three, three who were fighting Aledrid with all their power. Gar realised that there was no way he could escape, so he called to his friends to flee, and the castle started to shake. His friends trapped Aledrid momentarily so she could not escape, and fled. Gar, with Alys still on his back, prevented Aledrid from escaping while he brought the building down. Aledrid could see she was about to die, so she screamed and shouted and writhed in anger. Every frozen form in the castle became exact copies of Aledrid and turned to Gar, as the crystal that the castle was made of fell around them. In his last moments, Gar took Alys' hand and unleashed his death curse. He crippled all the copies magical ability and thus prevented them from copying themselves again. A few opened portals into the Nevernever and escaped, but the others perished with Gar and Alys, who's hand held hers in his.

"Outside of the castle the three surviving wizards, Carlen the only woman left, Macale, and Per, saw a great beam of light erupt from the castle and swore that they saw two figures flying away hand in hand.

"For decades after, the council searched the earth and Nevernever for the copies of Aledrid, and hunted her down till there was none left. And by killing her they stopped anyone from learning her magic. But that made the second law to stop it ever happening again."

There was silence in the lab. Molly coughed and shuffled her feet. There was a radiance of smugness, coming off of Bob.

"Well that story was... nice." Molly said.

I sighed. "Well we have our starting point."

I walked over the shelf Bob was on and started moving boxes around that were underneath the workbench next to it. "Molly, start looking through these books for any type of magic involving copies or transformations. These books," I pointed to the wooden cheats that was hidden behind the white plastic ones, sat on top of my lead lined box holding depleted uranium "you will have to get Bob to dictate to you, there too delicate to be handled without my supervision. Bob, you have my permission to talk to Molly while I'm gone."

"Why? Where are you going?" Molly asked.

"I," I stood up "am going to verify this story with a source."

Bob piped in "Wow, wow, wow, boss. You're not going to who I think you're going to, are you?"

I winked at bob. "It's always good to get a different opinion."

Bob laughed. It sounded panicked. "Harry, I really wouldn't. I really really wouldn't."

I started to root around my lab for a few things. "No worries bob. I'll be as diplomatic as possible. I promise."

I stood up looking round, quite puzzled.

"It's under the cloth, Harry." Bob sounded worried.

"Oh right. Thanks." I picked up the cloth on my centre table and grabbed the sports bottle underneath.

I started to go up the stairs and turned to Molly. "Round 8, order some pizzas. Get two Hawaiians, a Margareta, a meet feast and get two pepperonis for Toot Toot. Oh, and whatever you want."

Molly called up the stairs after me. "Harry, take Mouse! He'll keep you safe, wherever you're going." She sounded as worried as Bob.

I turned around and smiled down the stair to her. "Have faith." I winked and crossed my lounge to grab my coat. I put it on and walked over to Mouse's spot in fount of the fire. I pulled the last three ribbons out of his fur. I scratched him behind the ears. "Time to get your game face on, boy."

He huffed at me and got up, made his way to the door.

I grabbed my .44 and put that in my pocket. I tied my blasting rod to the tie on the inside of my coat and grasped my staff.

I looked down at Mouse. "You ready?"

He looked up at me with an amused expression.

I smiled "Your right. Stupid question."

I let down my wards, stepped outside and raised the wards again. I looked out into the night and realised I was terrified. And right I should be, I was about to go and talk to one of the most dangerous creature I had ever come across. My Godmother.

Xxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good, but I wanted to get the plot moving on a bit. A better explanation of the story of Gar and Alys is coming once Harry goes out. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked along the forest path, which ran alongside Lake Michigan. It was twilight and the sky was red. It was getting into autumn and I could smell wood smoke from bonfires. The fading light made the forest very dark and ominous. The wind brew threw the trees and chilled me slightly. I shuddered and pulled my duster closer to me. I emerged from the path to a small spit of land that stuck out to the sea. A point where earth, air and water, met. I took a firm grasp on my staff and walked to the end of the spit. Mouse was a constant presence beside me. A wave hit the land and threw spray into my face.

I took a deep breath and willed a little intent into my words. "Lea... Godmother... Come and talk to me." I repeated myself, calling to my Godmother. My voice carried across the waves and was seemingly lost in the blowing gales across the water.

The winds from across the lake grew and chilled by a few degrees. The spray coming from the waves of the lake started to hit my face harder than before. I realised that they were frozen and my breath was making a fog in front of my face. I took a deep breath in and muttered "Here we go."

A figure rose out of the water. Her dress flowed from the water, and had no visible join. It hugged her body in hundreds of greens and blues, like the colour of storm clouds. Ice crystals, like diamonds shined at me off the surface of the material. Her hair flowed from around her face and flowed into the cloth of the dress. It was the waves on a tempestuous sea. It flowed from around her head and was held back from her face by a circlet of ice that was her crown. The pale skin of her arms was wrapped with shining metal, which bound the soft skin. I wanted to taste it you test it; see if it was a soft as it seemed. A belt round her hip held a cruel blade of changing colours. The creature she held in her arms purred as she ran her fingers over his fur.

Mab tilted her head to one side and her frozen mulberry lips smiled at me. My blood ran cold as I bowed from the waist. Mouse bent his front knees, never taking his eyes from Grimalkin.

The creature in Mab's lovely cold arms spoke. "Surely child, you knew that your godmother could not come to you."

I opened my mouth and replied. I didn't rise from my bow. "I considered it as a possibility, though I hoped my Godmother had exercised some humility and had been released from your punishment. Evidently not, though."

There was a pause, during which the wind blew fiercely and stung my eyes. "Stand straight, child."

I stood up and stared at Mab. She terrified me. To the point that I felt I was going to throw up. It took all my self control not to scream and run away.

She smiled wickedly at me. Grimalkin spoke in a purr. "What was it you wished to ask your Godmother, child?"

I lowered my gaze for a second then forced myself to look at her face. "What I wish to ask may... be considered rude, so I've been told by my sources, to you. I don't wish to insult you."

She smiled again and ran her fingers over Grimalkins fur. Her cruelly long nails changed colours as her eyes did. Something beautiful, haunting and wholly inhuman. "Such caution, wizard. You have never refrained from insulting me in the past. Have you gained some wisdom in the few short years since we spoke?"

I gritted my teeth. "I haven't forgotten what happened last time my tong slipped."

Mab threw back her head, opened her mouth and laughed. It was terrible, cold, and completely lacking in anything good and right. It made my bones tingle and ache and sent needles of pain flashing all over my whole body. Mouse whimpered and swatted his ear with his paw. I felt sorry for his doggy enhanced hearing.

Mab lowered her head and looked me with undisguised mirth.

"Ask." Grimalkin said.

I took a deep breath and sorely hoped she wouldn't kill me. "I would like to know what my Godmother knows of the story of Aledrid and Alys."

Grimalkin snarled and twisted in Mab's arms. The water around Mab's feet froze and it started so snow. "That bitch." She snarled in her terrible voice. I was momentarily overcome with agony so strong my vision went white, and I lowered my gaze from Mab while I waited for the pain to pass. I looked up and could see the anger in Mab's face.

She turned her terrible gaze on me. She smiled cruelly. My blood froze.

"Your Godmother knows a great deal about that witch and the child. What specifically would you like to know?" Grimalkin's voice was a relief after Mab's half crazed one.

"I have heard the story form a source and I want the Cliffs notes version from someone who was there. I'm specifically interested in Aled..." Grimalkin hissed. "...in that witches copying spell."

Mab stood in front of me and stoked the cat in her arms slowly. She tilted her head as she considered me. Grimalkin spoke.

"Aledrid," He seemed to spit the words with unconcealed loathing "was a powerful witch who experimented with transformation spells. She first attempted to create copies of herself in the form of children, who he would grow from birth. She would cut a pound of flesh and grow a child from it. By using her flesh she made exact copies. They had all her power, her gifts and her ambition. Alys was one of these. However Aledrid realised that the children were prone to growing like any other child and she could not keep them under her control. So she slaughtered them. Alys escaped thanks to the help of your Godmother. "

Mab smiled. "I liked Alys. She was a delight and a gifted child. She had a great sense of humour. It was a shame. She would have made a superb Winter Knight.

"By the time the council came along, Aledrid had perfected her spell by manipulating everything about a being to become what she wished. By manipulating an existing being she could control them much like she would a thrall.

"When the council arrived at her castle, there were only three of the great hunting party left."

I interrupted. Just about the most stupid thing I could do really. "I thought there were 13?" Mab's gaze sharpened and my vision went white as I was overcome with pain. I could hear Mouse growling next to me and I grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Do not interrupt me child." her voice, Mab's voice, was dripping in hatred and venom.

The pain stopped and I waited for my vision to come back.

She continued in her surrogate voice.

"The three, included Gar, his brother Per, and the child Alys, though she was hardly a child. For her and Gar had fallen in love.

"They entered the castle and were confronted by Aledrid. She revealed Alys' origins in an exempt to seed distrust between the three wizards, but mortals in love..." Mab smiled "...that is a force to be reckoned with. The three wizards nearly managed to kill the witch, but not before she mortally wounded Gar, made copies of herself and escaped into the Nevernever. Per followed her into the Nevernever, leaving his dyeing brother and his wife. Alys, using her great powers given to her by her... mother I suppose, combined with her sorrow of her dying love, unleashed a death curse more powerful than any seen on this earth before or since. And Gar, with his dying breath, bound his and Alys' souls together, forever."

By now my vision had cleared and I was thinking hard. I noticed I was kneeling on the ground. I let go of Mouse's fur and stood up. Mouse leaned against my leg, giving me some support. "What happened to Aledrid? My sources tell me she and her copies were hunted down."

"This is the information your Godmother knows." Mab stated coldly

I hesitated. "And what do you know?"

Mab stood in front of me, her cold eyes calculating. She was like a statue except for her wondering hands that soothed Grimalkin. She stayed silent for a minute or two. "Why do you seek this information, wizard?"

I looked up at the Queen of Air and Darkness. It wasn't a question she was asking me. It was a demand. "I came across the corpse of a man that could not be the true man, but could only be a copy."

It got very very cold. The fading light seamed to get dimmer and Mab's skin got darker. She arrowed her eyes at me and gripped Grimalkins flesh so hard that I thought she might kill the beast. The creature in question opened its mouth and hissed "I take this as opportunity to barging with you, child."

I looked up at Mab. "Is this for the third favour I owe you?"

The Faeiry smiled. It was an inherently evil thing. "No. This is a trade. I will give you the necessary information to save the soul of Sam Greenslate, and that of his mate."

I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew about Alicia and Sam, but considered it prudent to shut my mouth. She was the queen of the Winter court of faeiries, and Mab knew a great deal. She would probably find it very insulting if I questioned her wisdom. See, I can be diplomatic.

I thought carefully before saying "And in return you want what?"

She smiled. "I want you to do the right thing. As you always do, wizard. That will be enough for me. I have no desired profit from you this night. I simply tell you the information, and then you go and do what you do best."

"And what's that?" I asked

Mab smiled wickedly. "You spoil someone's plans."

"So let me get this straight." I said. "You're going to tell me some information, that could help me to help Alicia, and in return you want me to do... nothing?"

Mab nodded. "Nothing but what you would normally do, wizard."

I stood completely still. Getting involved with faeiries was a bad idea. A very bad idea. It had nearly gotten me killed o more occasions than I cared to remember. I knew that I should take the information I had gained from my godmother (sort of) and run. But all I could see was the broken and weeping form of Alicia and that hole in her chest. _Help her. _I had made a promise to that old man. I intended to keep it.

"God, I'm going to regret this. Mab, you have a deal."

She smiled wickedly at me. "The death curse Alys unleashed on Aledrid striped her of her beauty. This was a fate worse than death to Aledrid, and none of her spells would work to restore her beauty. However any copy she made was beautiful as she was. She couldn't stand it and killed any copy of her so she wouldn't have to see her face. You should also know that the spells Aledrid previously used to enhance her beauty, because of Alys' death curse, became spells that prolonged her life. I will also tell you this." She leaned forward and realised Grimalkin onto the ground next to me, he gave Mouse a wide birth, though he was probably the same size as him, and rubbed himself along my arm that was still holding my wieght. Mab leaned forward and cupped me face with her hand. Her wicked eyes enchanted me, and she leaned forward to plant a row of kissed along my jaw.

By my other ear Grimalkin's voice purred, "You would do better, thinking on Gar and Alys, than on Aledrid. Though their fate is tied with hers."

Her eyes flashed once and she was gone with a groan of ice cold wind.

I fell back on my ass and sat there. I put my head in my hands and took a few steadying breaths. I was shaking. I turned to look a Mouse, and he looked up at me.

"Well that was interesting." I said. Mouse turned and lay on the ground in an exhale of breathe. I took it as an agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Rit. Had a few issues with this. I forgot what Harry's mechanic's name was. Damn continuity. Help me please!

Chapter 8

By the time I go back to my apartment, it was there was a frenzy of little brightly colour lights in the ally that lead of from the car park opposite my boarding house. A tiny voice cried "Za Lord! Teeeeeeenhut!". The lights stopped swarming and formed a perfect straight line at the front of the ally. I saluted them and said quietly "At easy, soldiers."

The dewdrop faeiries resumed their swarming around two boxes of pizza.

I chuckled to myself as I crossed the road to my apartment. I could see Murphy's Harley parked on the curb outside the steps leading to my apartment.

I walked down the steps and let down my wards. I shoved my door open with a bit of effort and was greeted by Murphy. She was leaning on the draws opposite my door. In one hand was a slice of pizza, which she was eating, and in the other was her handgun. She swallowed her mouthful of pizza and lowered her gun. "You need to get that door fixed, Dresden."

She froze as she took in my appearance and took a step forward towards me. "Harry, there's blood on your face."

I smiled at her. "It's nothing."

She spared scratch for Mouse, and a concerned look for me and then walked over to my sofa and grabbed another slice of Margareta, then went into the kitchen. She returned with a wet cloth, and sat on the sofa. Butters was sat in my armchair munching on a slice of Hawaiian. He leaned out of his chair and shouted down the trapdoor. "He's back, Moll."

I collapsed onto the sofa next to Murphy, who started wiping the blood of my face. She held my chin in one hand and, when she was finished, tilted my head from side to side, inspecting my face. "Do I pass?" I joked.

She gave me a withering look, spoiled by the smile on her face. "As ugly as ever, Dresden."

She took the cloth back into the kitchen and returned with her pizza. She sat next to me and pulled up her legs underneath her. I realised that she had taken her shoes of at the door. She looked... at home. It was a comforting thought.

I leaned forward and grabbed two slices of pizza off of the coffee table I'd bought with my last pay cheque. I pulled all the topping off one of them, placing it on top of the other slice. I then threw the 'detoppinged' piece to Mouse; who caught it before I could get tomato sauce on the carpet.

With a grunt of effort, Molly climbed up the stairs with Bob on top of a stack of books and note pads. She'd pulled her dark purple hair out of her face with a pencil. She'd been leaning back and the skull had fallen forward so his face was facing into her body, or a specific part of her body. This was going to make his year.

"Hi Bob." Murphy and Butters chimed together.

"Hello." Bob sang back. He was clearly in a very good mood.

Molly dumped the books on the small coffee table and went into the kitchen. She came back with a cold bottle of Mac's beer. She handed it to me and smiled. I groaned.

"Grasshopper, I'm raising your pay."

She smiled and grabbed a slice of the fishy type pizza she'd ordered. Everyone was staying well clear of it. "You gona give me two pizzas a week now?"

"And a doughnut." I pulled the top of the bottle and poured half down my throat.

I sighed, closed my eyes and lay back on the sofa.

Murphy was the first to break the silence. "This better be good, Dresden. 'Cause tonight is the first Eagles game of the season."

I kept my eyes closed and waved a hand at Molly.

"Erm... ok. Um. Well, I'm guessing that Butters told you what we thought about Greenslate's corpse, Sergeant."

I opened my eyes and looked at Murphy. She nodded. "Yeah, he said you thought it wasn't him, it was some kind of spell that could fool DNA tests."

Molly nodded. "That's what we thought. We came back and asked Bob here, what he thought, and he told us this story about a warlock called Aledrid who was known for transforming humans into other things, to the point that under a wizards sight, that they looked the same as their desired image. At that point Harry diapered of to, um, 'verify the story with a source'."

She looked at me and I indicated she carry on.

Looking a bit startled, she continued. "Um, well, Bob and I looked into spells that could transform others. We found ritual spells for creating a copy of someone, but it involves taking life for a new one, to keep balance, but these copies were just born as children."

Molly picked up one of the books and flicked through it to a page in the middle. She held up the book. "This is the ritual circle. It involves a lot of power, like, lay line power, and a pound of the desired flesh, so someone would have had to of taken a pound of flesh from Greenslate, and then used the ritual, with a sacrifice, to gain a new soul, identical to Greenslate. However this will only give a child, so we looked into a spell that can accelerate growth to a fully grown human. But the problem was..."

Bob cut over her. "The problem is it's impossible. In order to grow the human to an older stage, the body would have to contain all the nutrients and raw chemicals necessary to make new cells and so forth. Well a child wouldn't have enough in it. And we thought that it could have been pumped with the necessary materials, but..."

Molly cut over "But that much vitamins and enzymes and chemicals, would poison the child. And anyway, mortal bodies are not designed to have that much energy pumping threw them. In a long term scenario..."

"The Individual would have saviour brain damage." Bob piped up.

"Exactly." Molly nodded. "But more likely, the human's body would burn out before it had reached the physical age of 12."

Bob nodded. "So all together. Not very likely it's a ritual."

Molly spread her hands. "As far as we could figger, it was impossible."

Bob swivelled and turned to me. "But then..."

Molly grinned. "But then, we thought about spells that change someone's appearance."

Murphy leaned forward, "Like those wolf belts the FBI had?"

Molly and Bob replied in unison. "Exactly."

Molly smiled, "We think..."

Bob interrupted "But we haven't had a chance to research this yet."

Molly nodded. "We think that someone with enough raw power and a strong will would be able to construct a spell that takes the principle behind basic induced transformations and apply it to a more permanent level."

Bob nodded. "But we can't be sure. Well need to look into it."

Murphy and Butters stared at the two, who were evidently very pleased with themselves.

Butters spoke. "Soooooo... What does that mean exactly?"

"It means," Molly said "that it is entirely possible that the corpse you have is not Greenslate and that the real Greenslate could still be alive."

Murphy sucked a breath in threw her teeth. "So the body is a copy."

The whole room sat in a reflective silence, except smug corner, where Molly was still looking exceedingly pleased with herself.

Murphy turned to butters. "Any Idea on the cause of death?"

Butters nodded. "Drowning. Defiantly. And I'm pretty sure it's Murder. I'm waiting for some lab's back, which will give me a better idea. But the body had bruises around his wrist which looks like his hands were bound, and there was extensive bruising round the back of his neck, which makes me think that he was held under the water."

Murph sat back in her seat and stared at the ceiling. "So we have a body that was murdered, but isn't the victim we thought it was. And If Molly's and Bob's story fits, then this body is some other person who's disappeared of the streets of Chicago."

She looked at us. "We have a John Doe. And if we find out who he is then well probable find the connection to our killer."

I kneaded my head with my fist. "We're missing something here..." I looked at the ceiling.

"This corpse turns up and all were concentrating on is how it's not Sam Greenslate. But why?"

Murphy looked at me incredulously. "Because it's the right thing to do. Because we owe it to Alicia to find him. Because..."

I waved my hand at Murphy. "You've misunderstood. I meant why make a copy? Why fake his death? Why bother go through all that fuss? For what? What does it achieve?"

We sat in a reflective silence. Molly broke it. "You think he faked his own death?"

I shook my head. "Doesn't feel like it. But I'm not ruling it out. Well have to talk to a few people who knew him. Have a look at his insurance... standard."

We sat in silence again. Butters grabbed another slice of pizza.

Murphy asked me "Do you think we should tell Alicia about Sam?"

I shook my head. "We don't even know if he's still alive. I want to get some definitive facts before giving her false hope."

I took another swig of my beer. "How is she?"

Murphy sighed. "Well she didn't cry after you left. She's made of strong stuff that girl. Greene was giving her a good grilling as well. She was in there for hours."

Murphy snorted. "She asked for a lawyer and we couldn't find one. Not a single one! I didn't want to keep her in cells until an attorney could be found. So I asked that friend of yours, Father Forthhill, and he came right down." She smiled. "I really think he helped her out. He prayed with her in her cell before the interview and she was very collected. She gave us all the information she could and wanted to go home. Of course Greene wasn't satisfied and he's keeping her over night while he tries to stall for time. Paul is trying to pull strings behind the scene to get her out by morning."

I drained the last of my beer.

Murphy smiled at me. "She asked me to say thank you to you for her."

I nodded and considered my bottle. "Do you mind, if I come by tomorrow to take her home?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I just want to see if she's alright."

Murphy smiled and rubbed my knee. "Cors you can, ya pansy. You can take her home with me."

Molly stood in front of me and took the empty beer bottle from my hand and replaced it with a full cold one. I mouthed "Thank you" to her.

Molly walked round and sat on the edge of the armchair Butters was sat in. "So who was this 'source', Harry?"

Murphy scowled. "And why did you come back with blood tear tracks?"

"What?" Molly asked, surprised and concerned.

I leant back and pressed the beer to my head. The cold bottle was a relief. I pulled the top off and took a swig of Mac's heavenly brew.

I breathed out. "I went to talk to my Godmother. She's still imprisoned so Mab spoke to me." I told them about the story Mab told about Alys and Gar. Bob seemed to get more and more agitated as I spoke. Once I'd finished, Murphy looked concerned.

Bob nearly exploded. "You asked Mab about Aledrid! Are you insane! She HATES her. I mean despises her. She's killed people before for just mentioning the name. It wasn't the council who destroyed the records on Aledrid, it was Mab!"

Bob rocked back and forth a little. "She's gona come for you... and when she does, shell find me! Holy shit I'm going to die."

I sighed. "Bob, why don't you go out for a bit and calm down. Find Mister, and take him for a wonder round the city."

Bob stopped rocking. "Really boss?"

I nodded, and straight away a bunch of blue lights flew out the skull towards the door.

"Just be back by dawn!" I shouted after him.

And he was gone.

We all sat in a reflective silence.

Molly leaned forward and grabbed another slice of pizza. She took a huge bite. "So, wa' we goma o neft."

I blinked. "Pardon?"

Molly swallowed. "I said what we gona do next."

I nodded. "Next we're going to ask the good Sergeant here about a certain case."

Murphy tilted her head sidewise at me. "Harry, you know I cannot disclose and details of an ongoing case to the public, without the permission of my Boss." She leaned over the side of the sofa and picked up a brown file. She slapped it on the coffee table. I'm not sure how she found the space.

Murphy stood up. She looked at me significantly. "I'm going to the bathroom. I may be some time."

I grinned. "The Margareta not agreeing with you, Murph?"

She thumped my arm and walked over to my bedroom.

I leaned forward and picked up the file and started to read through. I picked out one of the pieces of paper and handed it to Molly. She took it from me and then picked up one of her notebooks. She pulled the pencil out of her hair and started to scribble furiously, copying it out. I sat in silence as I read the file.

"Christ, this guy has had more checkin's with the ED than I have. Broken arm, broken leg, 7 broke ribs, two fractured skulls, countless stitches..."

I looked back through the notes. "Never knew being a mechanic was so fraught with danger."

I blinked. "Hay, this guy worked for my mechanic. Mike Johnson." I looked up at Molly who was still scribbling. "Well that's a decent starting point. "

Molly stabbed the notepad. "Finished!"

I looked at the scribbled notes. I smiled at her. "I'm supposed to be able to read it, Molly."

She stuck her tongue out at me and her piercing rattled on her teeth.

I turned the page in Molly's notepad and started jotting down my own notes. I finished and put all the pieces of paper back in the file.

Murphy walked back into the room and picked up the file. "Ok Dresden, I'm off now. I'll see you in the morning, round 8."

She looked at Molly. "Do you need a lift, Molly?"

Molly stood up. "Thank you, Sergeant. But I'm getting a lift with Butters."

Murphy nodded. "No problem." She turned to me. "Walk me to my bike?"

I got up with a lot of huff and puff. I let down my wards and opened the door. Closing the door behind me and pulling the wards back up, I turned to the steps to walk up to Murphy's bike. She turned to me. "So this deal you made with Mab? What does it entail?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really. I follow the case, like I normally do. She said she wanted me to 'do what I do best'."

Murph raised an eye brow at me. "And what's that exactly?"

I smiled weakly. "'Ruining someone's plans' apparently."

Murphy laughed. "Sure is a skill of yours."

I smiled back. Murphy put her hand on my arm. "You're upset about something?"

I smiled at her. "I've had this conversation with Molly."

I sighed. "I'm just feeling a bit week and powerless."

Murphy nodded. "It's about Thomas, isn't it?"

I frowned. "Is it a gift women have, to be able to tell what's going through the mind of any male, or am I just that see-through?"

Murph held my hand. "Harry, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Not only that but you might as well have a flashing neon sign on your forehead saying 'I am agonising over my brother'."

She smiled at me. "Harry. It'll be ok. You know that."

I looked at the floor. "Yeah, I know that." I looked into Murphy's knowing eyes. I smiled. "Doesn't stop me worrying."

Murphy cupped my face with her hand. She smiled at me. "When this is sorted, we'll go talk to him. I promise."

I smiled and held her hand to my chest. "Thanks Murph."

She kissed my forehead. Then she swung her leg over the Harley, and picked up her helmet. She winked at me "I'll see you at the station then. 8 sharp."

I smiled and nodded. She put her helmet on, kicked the bike into life and pulled away into the night.

I sighed. "Heart on your sleeve, Harry. Heart on your sleeve."

I walked back down the steps down to my apartment and lowered my wards. I threw myself against the door till it opened. Molly was leaning on the wall next to Butters armchair.

I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed another slice of pizza. I smiled at Molly. "You got school tomorrow, Grasshopper?"

She shook her head. "College, Harry. I go to college now. That's what happens when you graduate. And anyway, I got frees all day."

I nodded. "Well I want you to get back here as early as possible and keep researching with Bob. But be careful. I want you to look into applications of these transformation spells. Do not, under any circumstance, do you create a spell, nor learn anything that could be seen as breaking the second law. This is dangerous stuff were playing with. You need to be cautious."

Molly nodded. "No worries, Harry. I'll be careful."

She took hold of Butters wrist and looked at his watch. "I need to be heeding back now, Harry. I told my folks I would be back by ten."

I nodded. "Give my best to your parents."

Molly nodded. She grabbed her notebooks and moved to the door. Butters stood up and looked at me. He grinned. "Do you mind if I take the last of the pizza?"

I laughed. "Go ahead, man."

He smiled and dumped all the remaining slices into one box. He picked it up and headed for the door. He turned back to me. "I'll let you know when I finish the paperwork on the Greenslate corpse."

I waved a hand at the two of them. "Thanks."

Molly opened the door and left, quickly followed by Butters.

I stood in my living room and looked around. I was so tired I considered sleeping on the sofa, just because it was closer.

Mouse picked his head up and grunted at me. "Alright." I said.

I went into my room and stripped. I crawled under my freezing covers and waited for them to warm up. Mouse jumped on to my bed and lay down next to me. He looked at me with his big doggie eyes and whined at me. He looked into the living room, at the sofa then back at me. I sighed. "I miss him too, mate."

I ruffled his hair, and then shut my eyes. Mouse prodded my arm with his nose. I opened my eyes and he nodded at my alarm clock.

I sighed and reached over and set the alarm for 6 30. I put it back on my bed side table and closed my eyes again.

Mouse prodded me again. "What?"

He looked at the living room, where there was still light pouring through the door. I sighed and waved a hand at the door way. "_Ventius." _I was plunged into darkness as all the candles were all blown out.

"Can I get to sleep now?"

Mouse grunted and snuggled into my covers. I closed my eyes and dreamed of forests and crystal castles.

OK. Well I've got food poisoning at the moment so I'm spending the majority of my effort sleeping. And I got to fly back to UK as well. So I'll do some more writing maybe next weekend. I'm going to introduce two more characters, but then that's gona be about it on the new people front. You've met everyone else. Round about. Review please. xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a groggy start to the day. I had been exhausted by my encounter with Mab, and when my alarm went off I struggled with the sudden temptation to ignore it completely and keep sleeping. Moue however had other ideas. He pressed his wet nose on my cheek and whinnied. I grumbled and fell out of bed to let him out to use the Mouse designated area of the patch of grass outside my apartment. As I opened the door, Mister weaved his way through my legs and moved into the apartment. I frowned and looked back at him. I must have been tired cos I could have sworn he had a feather bower attached to his tail.

After Mouse trotted back in, I stumbled into the shower and had a quick wash. I weighed my options and opted for a shave. I was meeting a young lady today after all.

After I dressed I looked at my Mickey Mouse clock and saw it was only 10 to 7. I dithered for all of 2 seconds and decided that a decent breakfast would set up my day as a good one. If no one tried to kill me while I ate my breakfast, it would be a successful day. So I pulled out the last two eggs and two slices of bacon from my ice box, a leftover steak sandwich for Mouse and some kibble for Mister.

I buttered two slices of bread and sipped at a coke while I waited for the bacon to cook. Five minutes latter I was eating the mother of all bacon and fried egg sandwiches, with just a dash of brown sauce on top.

I leaned against the counter in my kitchen and considered my sandwich. It was clearly going to be a very good day.

I stopped chewing and groaned I banged my head against the cupboard next to me.

I had to do it. I just had to think it was going to be a god day. Now fate was almost compelled to make everything go wrong.

I glared at my sandwich wearily. I shrugged and smiled at it. "You're too tasty for me to stay mad at."

I polished it off very quickly, downed the last of my coke, and went to the front door and started to fill my sports bag with the usual arsenal of weaponry. I shrugged into my leather duster and attached my blasting rod to the tie on the inside of it. I was about to let my wards down when mouse nudged my leg with his head. He's a big dog. I fell over. He blinked at me.

I ruffled the fur on his head. "Sorry man, but we'll never fit us all in Murphy's car. Besides, I want you to hold the fort down. Molly will be along latter."

I frowned. "Don't look at me like that, man."

Mouse turned round and plodded over to the fire were he lay down to sulk. "Baby. " I muttered.

I let my wards down and headed outside.

...

...

...

"Any ace's?"

"Go fish."

"Damn."

I leaned forward to pick a card form the deck.

Rawlins leaned back, chewing absent mindedly. I nodded at him.

"Since when do you chew gum?"

He shrugged "The wife wants' me to quit the death sticks. We got a grandchild on the way and she's going mental. 7's. Complaining 'bout passive smoking and what not."

"Go fish. Grandkids... wow."

He grimaced as he picked up his card. "I know. I'm way too young and pretty to be a granddad."

I snorted and he smiled. "Ok, she's too young to be a mum. It's our youngest. She's only 17."

I whistled. "Tough break. What's the father like."

He scowled. "He's not interested. Asshole."

I shook my head. "All your 3's."

Rawlins handed me two of his cards. I leaned back , reflecting. I said "How anyone can just abandon their own child, I don't know."

Rawlins shook his head. "I duno either. But she's got good friends. A small blessing, I guess. This one lad is mighty nice. Going to all the scans and doctors appointments. He's a good kid. Says he wants' to be there for the child. Mighty good kid."

I nodded as I laid out a set of 3's on the table in front of me. "Sounds like a decent boy. Don't get very many of those these days."

Rawlins snorted.

A voice called from across the room. "Mr Dresden?"

I stood up to see Detective Steven's craning his neck for me. I stuck my hand in the air and caught his eye. "Murphy's coming." He called.

I turned round to see Rawlins picking up all the cards. He held his hand out for my hand. I gave it to him and he put the cards away in a pouch on his belt. I pushed the various chairs away around Murphy's cubicle and tried to wipe the boot marks of her desk.

Murphy soon appeared, leading a tired looking Alicia into the cubicle. Standing up I could see she was at least a head taller than Murph. I blinked and realised that she was wearing one of my old t-shirts. Murphy had claimed it for working out in. It was probably the only thing that Murphy owned that would have fitted the tall girl without hanging around her belly button. Alicia's hair was a mess, pulled into an untidy pony tail. There were large bags under her eyes, which were bloodshot and weary. Her face was pale and she just looked generally tired.

She looked up from the floor at me. She smiled slightly. "Mr Dresden. I wanted to say thank you. For helping me."

She had a British accent, not an English one but something similar. She put a lot of emphasis on the vowels she spoke. I smiled at her. "It was no hair of my back. Still got your teddy?"

She smiled slightly wider and her eyes lit up a little. She touched a hand to the plastic bag Murphy was holding. I nodded.

I looked at Murphy. "Erm... Sergeant Murphy said it was alright for me to take you home with her. Is that ok?"

She nodded and smiled a little. Then her face fell back into a weary expression. She didn't look upset, she just looked worn out.

Murphy put her hand on Alicia's arm and guided her out of the cubicle. I followed behind, turning briefly to wave goodbye to Rawlins. He winked at me, and smiled.

We walked out to the car park, up to Murphy's Saturn coupe. Her last car had been blown up by a car bomb. Murph loved the car so much that she bought the same model to replace it. Murphy opened the front door for Alicia as I got into the back, behind Murphy. More leg room. We set off in silence, as Alicia stared out the window.

5 minutes we were waiting in traffic lights. Alicia wiped at her eyes briskly and turned to look out the windscreen. She spoke, and her voice wavered slightly. "So, Mr Dresden. Do you think you can explain to me why when I think of you, Yoda springs to mind?"

Murphy laughed and I smiled a little. "Sorry."

Alicia smiled. "What do you do Mr Dresden?"

I smiled and leaned back into my seat. "I'm a professional wizard. I offer help in the form of privet investigations, but I'm best at finding lost items."

Alicia turned in her seat to look at me. I got the feeling she thought I was taking the mick out of her so I stopped smiling and tried to look sincere.

After examining my face she nodded. "How's business for a professional wizard these days?"

I whistled. "Not too good. More people come to me for help than you would think, but the majority of time I'm just too busy to get any real work done."

She laughed a little. "I can see how that would happen."

She stared out the window, the small smile staying on her lips.

I leaned forward and rested my arms on my legs. "What do you do Alicia?"

She pulled a face. "Currently I'm unemployed. The company I was doing an internship at went bankrupt. So I can't finish my Masters."

I blinked. "You're what?"

She smiled at me. "Sorry. My degree. Erm... diploma. In UK we have different levels of university qualifications. We have Bachelors, Honours, Masters and Doctrines. I'm doing a Masters in Engineering. I'm doing a year out in industry at the moment but it's looking like I'm going to have to put it on hold."

Murphy was nodding. "We have a similar system here."

Alicia and Murphy started comparing the differences in American and British education. I was happy to listen. I never went to college so I really didn't know how the system worked. I'd just goten my licence as a privet investigator as soon as possible.

We pulled on to the street where I knew Alicia lived, and she quietened. I grimaced thinking about how difficult I knew this was going to be for her. Going into your home after someone had died was like going home after you've moved. It feels empty. Lonely. You go into rooms knowing that there's something missing, that something should be there and isn't. I knew how that felt, and I didn't envy Alicia.

Alicia said quietly "Its number 349."

Murphy pulled up outside the house. She turned the engine off and got out the car. I got out as well and opened the door for Alicia. She stayed in her seat staring straight ahead. She took a deep breath and slowly got out the car. As we walked up the steps towards the front door, Murphy rummaged in the plastic bag and pulled out a bunch of keys for Alicia. Alicia took them and let herself into the house.

She stood in front of the door and just stared inside. I shifted on the balls of my feet nervously then took a step up and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving quickly as she mouthed a pray. I could feel the thrum of faith around her, like an aura. It was a gentle reassuring type of energy.

She opened her eyes and I could see steel in them. She seemed to harden in front of me. As she drew herself up, she seemed to gain a few inches and she strode into the house like it was nobody's business. She called over her shoulder. "Come in, both of you. I'll put the kettle on."

I looked over at Murphy. She was staring after her with respect in her eyes. It would seem that Karrin and Alicia were cut of the same cloth. You know the one. It produces iron clad warrior maidens like my Murph. She took a step forward and moved inside. As I stepped inside I could feel a slight pressure as the threshold parted for me. When I had entered the house before, I had had to leave all my power at the door. Now with an invitation I could enter the house with my magic intact.

I closed the door behind me and moved through the hallway and into the living room. A large archway opened up into the kitchen, where Alicia had taken down three mugs from a stand and was putting the kettle on to boil.

Without looking up at Murphy and me she asked "Tea or coffee?"

Murphy, who was sat on the edge of the sofa, called "Tea please. Milky, no sugar."

"Erm... A coffee for me, thank you. Black, three sugars."

Alicia snorted. "You're not doing your heart any favours with all that sugar."

I stuck my fists on my hips and said with all the bravado I could muster "I laugh in the face of cholesterol!"

Alicia smiled and Murphy shook her head. "Always the same jokes, Dresden."

I smiled at her. I looked around the living room. I hadn't had a chance to appreciate it before; I'd been in such a hurry. It was nice. It was a large room with a double archway that led to the kitchen. The far wall, opposite the door into the corridor, was a deep purple, the same colour that dominated the rest of the house. The wall featured an ornate mirror. It was old and the silver backing had come off in some places, and the frame was chipped and a whole chunk was missing in one place, but it still strangely beautiful. The rest of the walls were painted a warm cream, more brown than white.

In fount of the arch leaving a space to walk through, was a three seater sofa. The telly was in the corner, next to the fireplace that was opposite the arch way. A way from the telly was a loveseat that faced the door. In front of the sofa was a glossy wooden coffee table. I could just see a drinks ring half hidden by a pile of coasters. They had elephants on them. The room smelt of cinnamon and cakes. I took a deep breath and my heart throbbed at some forgotten pain. I smelt like a home. A real home.

Next to the door was a thin table, decorated with photo frames. I moved over to look. There was a large silver frame that seemed to be the focus. I showed the old man, Peter, Alicia's grandfather. He was dressed in a tux and had his hands around a woman with faded red hair, which was greying in places. She was wearing a beautifully decorated ivory jacket over a cream dress. She had the echoes of beauty around her face that had faded with age, but still held a glow to her. A glow that said she was very much alive, and hadn't stooped living. They were standing in front of a church. I took me a moment to realise that I was looking at the bride and groom. In a smaller frame I could see the same two standing in-between a stunning Alicia and a dashing Sam. Alicia was bent over slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself and she was laughing so much there were tear tracks in her makeup. She still looked gorgeous. Sam was wearing a funny expression, like he'd been caught trying to keep a straight face. Peter's head was thrown back and the woman in his arms was grinning mischievously.

I smiled. It was a great photo. It captured all of them in a personal way and they all looked so happy.

I passed my eyes over other photos. There was one of Alicia sat with two other girls, all supporting moustaches. One of a young Alicia sat on the porch of a farm house, cooing over the baby in her lap, next to her was a slim blond woman who was gazing at the two adoringly. Another of Alicia and her Grandfather in front of the pyramids. And many of Alicia enclosed in Sam's loving embrace.

One picture caught my eye. It was in a wooden frame that had been decorated with gold star stickers. In it Alicia had her arms around the woman in the wedding photos. Alicia was beaming at her, and the woman was smiling a sweet little smile and looking away into the distance, her eyes unfocused. There was something off about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Alicia was suddenly at my side, silently offering me my coffee. I put the photo down and took the drink off her. Alicia lifted the frame up again. She smiled sadly at it and ran her fingers over the glass. She moved over to the sofa, still holding the frame. She sat down in the love seat, in front of her own mug of milky tea. She leaned forward to offer the photo to Murphy.

Murph smiled a small smile at it. Alicia said, "She was my Grandfather's wife. A sorta step-gran. She's called Dee. Her real name is Alice, but she can't stand it."

Alicia sat lost in happy memories. She sipped at her tea contently.

Murphy was still looking at the photo. She seemed a little frustrated, and her nose was wrinkled at the top as she thought. I suddenly realised that she could also see that something was off about the picture, about the woman. Alicia looked at Murphy. She smiled sadly.

"You're wondering what's wrong with her? Dee had been diagnosed by then. That was on a good day." She laughed and looked at the mirror behind her.

"Dee has Senile Dementia. It's degenerative so she got worse over time." Her body jerked in a silent laugh that was tinted with bitterness. "Gramp's used to say she was like that mirror." She pointed behind her head. "It's old and damaged and not quite all there. But it's still a mirror, and she's still Dee. She can still see you for who you are, and love you for it."

I sipped my tea and thought of the one beautiful smiling woman.

We chatted idly until we finished our drinks, when we got up to leave. Alicia walked us to the door. Before I left I took out my card, and wrote my home number on the back. I put it down next to her phone. I looked her in the eye. "If you ever need help, I'm a phone call away."

She smiled and nodded gratefully. She still had the steel look in her eyes. I had no fear of her falling apart and breaking down, she just didn't seem like that sort of person. Most people when they lose someone they love just fall apart and wallow in their own sorrow. But after a while you realise that there is nothing you can do but continue living your life and to always remember them. And the next time it happens, it isn't so hard to deal with. Looking into Alicia's eyes I knew she was done with crying. She was going to get on with things. It was sad to see someone so young to have to learn such lessons.

She stood in the open door until we drove away.

Murphy sat in silence.

I put my hands behind my head. "You like her, don't you."

Murphy smiled and nodded. "She's made of stern stuff. It's good to see she's dealing with the pain, for now at least. She's certainly been through a lot."

I smiled and as I looked at Murphy, from her sunshine blond hair, to her pursed pink lips. She glanced at me. "What?"

I grinned. "Doesn't Alicia remind you of someone?"

Murphy frowned. "Not really. Why?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "No reason."

Murphy frowned at me. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She sighed and smiled. "All right then. Better get you back to the clown car."

I frowned. "Be nice to my car. It's got character. Besides, chicks dig the Beatle."

Murphy laughed all the way to CPD.


	10. Chapter 10

For those of you thinking Harry's life was a bit boring of late and lacking in burning buildings, think again! This is when it all kicks off.

* * *

Chapter 10

After driving back to my office, I sat down and started to stretch money over my many bills. I got a call from a woman who had lost her wedding ring, and a visit form a man with a haunted teacup. I called home at 1:00. I was more than a little surprised when Butters answered the phone.

"Harry Dresden's residence. Waldo speaking. Can I take a message?"

I blinked in shock. "Butters. What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh, Harry! We were about to call you. Molly's found some exiting thulmo…thing spell that she says can improve life span, but not really much on copying things."

I leant back in my chair. "That's lovely, Butters. But that still doesn't explain why you're in my apartment."

"Oh." He laughed nervously. "The boss has got some important autopsy with some medical students and he's kicked everyone out for a two hour lunch break, so I thought I would just come down to see Molly and how she's getting on."

I frowned. "Drink any of my bear and I'll be coming for you."

He laughed. "No worries, Harry. I'm driving."

"Ok," I said. "Just make sure to tell Molly that I'll be back around 5:30. Tell her to get a quick summary ready for on the go, cause were going to Mac's for dinner. Oh, and if she gets any calls from a girl called Alicia, she's to call me immediately."

"Ok Harry. Will do."

I nodded. "Thanks man."

I hung up. I got up from my chair and went to the coffee machine thinking of the research.

In a usual case I would have to spend a few sleepless nights researching hundreds of leads before I had any idea what was going on, but I usually had more to go on than a funky body and a bedtime story for faeries. Maybe I could have come up with a decent idea of what was going on in three or four days for this case if I just didn't sleep, but I'm not as young and springy as I used to be and I really felt the sleep loss these days.

I smiled and poured myself a mug of molten gold. Thank God for apprentices.

XXX

I was in a very good mood when I left my office. I'd had a woman coming in wanting to know if I could help her daughter, who was plagued by bad luck after she'd supposedly been cursed. I'd seen nothing wrong with her, but I'd given her a talisman against entropy curses just in case. Her mother had paid me one thousand big ones for my troubles. My money was spread a bit less thin and I felt marginally less guilty about going out for dinner tonight.

I was in such a good mood that by the time I'd gotten home I was whistling very enthusiastically, if slightly out of tune. I need to eat breakfast more often.

I let down my wards and opened my door. I dumped my bag and headed for the icebox, dragging out a cold one. During the brief time my apartment was unoccupied my cleaning staff had been in and stocked up my food. The whole bottom of the box was filled with grapefruit.

I closed the door and went into the main room, grabbing my flannel robe and went into the subbasement.

Molly was sat cross-legged on the floor next to my summoning ring with a note pad and an exercise book. She was converting a scrawled load of nonsense on the pad into neat script in the exercise book.

"Hey, grasshopper. How's it going?"

Molly finished the sentence she was writing and turned on the floor to face me. "Amazing. I've got some really good information. One of Bob's sources described a replication spell that a Chinese warlock had used to transform animals into an army of wolves. He did it with a spell rather than a ritual, but he had to have a live animal to start on or the spell wouldn't work. Apparently the spell uses your natural life force or 'chi' to fuel the transformation, so as a result the replications don't live long. So whoever is transforming people is using it as a short-term measure, just to do something quick, like fake a death."

I nodded and listened as Molly wittered on while packing up. She continued talking about amulet protection from such spells and old spirits that were not in touch with modern times.

She finished putting the books away on her desk. "I mean you think Bob's sources would have realized that the White Council has gotten rid of anyone who could do these spells. Why would I need an amulet to protect from it? I don't care if it would match my eyes…."

I smiled. "Molly. Shut up."

She grinned. "Sorry, oh wise and powerful teacher."

I snorted. "Come on now. This wise and powerful teacher is hungry."

We went up the stepladder and Molly did that wired forwarding thing with the phone.

I eyed it suspiciously. "So anyone calling me will get Mac's place?"

Molly sighed. "For the fifth time Harry, yes. Now stop worrying and get Mouse's leash."

We headed out the door together and set off down the road. We were walking because I was planning on drinking. It was a Friday night and I'd be damned if I couldn't have a few at my local.

We spent the 15 minutes in idle chatter, mostly talking shop. By the time we had arrived at Mac's the conversation had moved on to 'Magic-proofing.'

"I mean just imagine it, Harry. How much easier would your life be, having a cell?"

I pressed my fingers to my temples. This subject was seriously getting on my nerves. I looked at Molly who was waiting for an answer. "I know you're only doing this so you can straighten your hair with those black…things."

I mimed the clipping thing that they did with my hand. Molly had blown out the funny tong-like instruments when her sister had been doing her hair the other week. What were they called? GBDs…MNCs…OMGs…

"You mean GHD's? Sure it would be nice to be able to straighten my hair, but there's a whole market out there Harry."

I opened the unremarkable door that lead to Mac's place and shook my head as I lead Mouse down the stairs to the pub. "You've been watching that 'Apprentice' thing again, haven't you? I'm telling you, that British stuff will rot your brains."

Mac's pub (and it is a pub, not a bar) is a spacious room, with thirteen pillars decorated with scenes from old-world fairy tales randomly scattered around the place. There are thirteen tables, and a bar with thirteen stools and thirteen ceiling fans rotating sluggishly. The whole arrangement was to disperse the negative flow of energy that tended to follow practitioners around, and as Mac's place was a pub for those 'in the know', there was enough of that energy to go around.

The thing I like about Macs is its old-world feel. Here I felt at home. Here it always smelt of steak and wood smoke from Mac's stove, and here was Mac.

I waved at the large man behind the bar, wiping a glass with a dishcloth. He turned and produced a bottle of microbrew and a Coke. Mouse tugged the lead out of my gloved hand and trotted over to the white blond man sitting in the corner. Fix smiled and rubbed Mouse's ears. He lifted a hand to me and nodded. I smiled back.

Molly and I made our way to the bar. I took my usual seat and Molly parked beside me. I grabbed the beer and took a swing. I like my bear cold, but Mac would kill me if I tried to drink one of his beers in any sate other than warm.

I saw Molly look wistfully at my beer as she opened her Coke.

I smiled up. "Load us up with the usual, Mac."

He grunted and turned to the stove. Someone tapped me on the back, and I turned to see Fix offering me Mouse's lead. I smiled as he handed it over.

"How've you been? Haven't seen you in here for ages."

Fix smiled at me warmly. "Been rushed off my feet, Harry. Work. You know how it is."

I nodded at the mortal Knight of the Summer Court of faeries. "Sure do. Night off?"

Fix laughed. "It was. I've gotta go now, just got paged. 'Night Harry. Evening ma'am."

He bowed low and lifted his fictional hat to Molly. She giggled and waved. "Night Fix."

He winked, turned on the spot and disappeared.

I shook my head. "Showboat."

Mac then chose to present two finely crafted steak sandwiches in front of us. I groaned. "Mac, I could marry you."

His eyebrows rose as he moved around the bar to present a dog bowl for Mouse. He stayed to pat him.

I looked at them thinking they were a lot alike. They were both quiet, but when they did speak, you damn well listened. They were dependable in a crisis. They were strong and built like a brick house. They were both friends. And they both liked to get their tummies rubbed. Well…maybe not Mac.

I picked up my sandwich and put in my mouth to take bite.

For those of you thinking that my life seemed to be going quite well, I must say that, as I sat there with a beer in my hand, my dog at my side and Mac's cooking on my plate, I would agree with you. I wasn't in bad fiscal shape, I was getting more work, I'd helped a girl stop crying and no one had tried to kill me yet. Clearly, breakfast was the key.

So forgive me for being cynical, but at the moment after I thought about how good life was, I got a bad feeling. In my gut. A familiar feeling. It was one of dread and apprehension, and of exasperation. If it had words it would be, "Oh here we go again…."

And at that exact moment, Mac's phone rang.

I knew who it was going to be. So I bit off as big a mouthful of sandwich as I could manage and started to chew furiously, while wrapping the left over sandwich in napkins.

Mac picked up the ringing handset. He grunted into the phone. Master among linguists is Mac. His eyebrows shot up and he looked at me. He offered me the phone.

I swallowed. I put the bundled package in my pocket and put the handset to my ear. "Alicia, what's wrong?"

I could hear panicked breathing and loud bangs on the other end of the line, like someone was banging on a door. "Mr. Dresden, it's trying to get in! It's trying to get in! It's right outside! What is it?"

I was on my feet. "Alicia calm down. I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes, and whatever you do, don't let anyone in. You hear me. Do not invite anyone in!"

I hung up and looked at Mac. "Mac, I need your car."

He nodded and threw the keys at me. He gave me a look that said. "Take care of it or I'll kill you."

I grabbed Molly's shoulder. "Let's go, kid."

And that when the lights went out.

Isn't it such a great feeling when you know life's back to normal?

* * *

Ok. My exams are nearly over, so just getting back into the flow of things. I love the next few chapters. Had alot of fun writing. please review. xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Human beings are afraid of the dark. It's a fact. We are scared of the things that wait for us there. Of the things we cannot see, of the things that can see us, the hungry things. That's why our cities are flooded with light, why we sell flashlights, why you leave the light on the front porch on. And the hungry things that wait in the darkness know this. So, from past experience, when you here the call of a distressed young girl, followed quickly by someone shutting off all the lights, it's never good news.

That's why, when plunged into darkness, wizards always do one thing. I pulled out my mother pentacle and willed some power into it and held my Wizards Light aloft, and looked around as it lit the room.

Mac blinked at me. He looked at the cooker and grunted, "Power grid."

I nodded and spun around. Mac's grill and fridge ran of his own personal ancient generator. They were still running. Their hum was barely audible over the nerves muttering and exclamations being made by the occupants of the pub.

I willed more power into my pendent and allowed it to light the whole room. Familiar faces blinked at me and fell silent. The pub was half full of the usual crowd of the "occult", and they were looking at me expectantly.

I drew myself up. "Ok everyone. This is the deal. There is something out there tonight that's dangerous, and now the power has gone out. I don't think it a coincidence. All of you need to get behind thresholds, but make sure none of you go out alone. Pair up, move out, stick together."

I dropped the pendant and took hold of Mouse's lead. "Grasshopper. We got to move."

"Got it," Molly answered.

Mac shone a torch at me and waved it at the door. I grinned. "Right, Mac."

I ran for the stairs, Molly hot on my heels.

As I flew into the night I was hit with a more solid form of the apprehension I had felt earlier. There was a sort of charge in the air that made me jumpy. The hairs on the back of neck bristled as I got the urge to look over my shoulder. Alicia's place was a good fifteen blocks from Mac's, and a very nasty idea had occurred to me.

A. There was something that was attacking Alicia. B. Something was also giving me the hebby gebby's. C. Said hebby's were probably coming from the thing attacking Alicia. D. Thing was 15 blocks away. I was getting the hebby gebby's from something 15 blocks away. Feeling power from 15 blocks. How powerful was this thing?

I ran a little faster.

We piled Mac's car. I jammed the keys into the ignition and raced onto the streets, which were in chaos. The traffic lights weren't working and the cars were at a standstill so I had to take a more…unconventional route.

Molly clung to the inside of the car, and screamed "Harry! Hydrant!"

I pulled at the wheel and narrowly missed the red block of vehicle-destroying metal. Well, it would have destroyed the Beetle at least. I pressed my foot on the accelerator and continued shooting down the sidewalk.

Eventually Molly's knuckles started to turn white where she was clinging to the dashboard. "How much further, Harry? I don't think I can take another set of steps."

I gripped the stirring wheel harder and spoke through my teeth. "One more block. Just one more block."

My heart was pounding and there was a sick feeling in my stomach. As we swung onto Alicia's street, Mouse started to growl. I very nearly drove right past her house as I stared at it. I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car without putting it into park. I threw myself over the hood and pulled the blasting rod out from under my coat.

I stood there, listening to Molly gasping as she put the car into park and let Mouse out. He bounded up and stood next to me, still making a low growling sound that scared the crap out of everyone. Molly ran out of the car leaving her door open and stood the other side of me.

And we stood there. Just stood there. Cos' we had no fucking idea.

Alicia's whole house, all three stories, was covered in a shadow. A slimy shimmering moving living shadow. The demon shadow that Nicodemus cast was a child's drawing compared to this…thing. The houses around Alicia's had tendril creepers, spreading out around from her house, like a gangrenous wound. The windows were dark and there was no light coming from anywhere but the moon and stars. The air stunk of decay and damp.

And on Alicia's doorstep, was the silhouette of a man. It was just a shape, no real presence, like condensed smoke. And that shadow turned towards me.

I was filled with fear so strong that it took my breath away and made me want to curl into a gibbering heap. Next to me Molly gasped and raised her wrist. On it was a bracelet with a small silver cross that seemed to swell with blue wizards light. It lit up the area around her, in a circle of blue. Molly started to take deep rattling breaths.

It was then that I realised three things.

Firstly, the shadow wasn't looking at me, something that made me want to cry with relief. Until I realised that it was looking at Molly.

Secondly, tendrils of shadow had crept across the ground towards us, had wrapped their way around Molly's legs, and were slowly creeping up her body. And lastly, that Mouse was barking.

Mouse was running into the shadow that surrounded the house, blue Elmo's fire licking at his paws, and at every point that his feet touched, the shadow retreated with a pained hiss. Mouse opened his mouth and let forth a noise that was more like a battle roar that a bark. But it had the desired effect. My ears rang with the noise and my body shook with the force of it. A strange cry filled the air, like a large bird of prey mixed with a man's. The silhouette sunk to its knees and puts it hand over its ears. Mouse pounced. He flew through the air at the figure. It snapped straight and knocked Mouse aside. Mouse was fired back at the ground. He hit with a heavy thump, and bounced. He spun himself in mid air and landed on his feet and slid further back to level with the car.

The tendrils of shadow that were wiping in the air suddenly froze. They seemed to pull back a little, then the shot forward towards us, with a deadly certainty.

I took my staff in both hands and held it above my head, focusing my will and pouring power into it, forming the intent in my mind, the tendrils closing fast. I screamed, the shadow inches from us, "LUX!" and the whole area was exposed with a blinding white light, as I turned my staff into a miniature sun.

And so I saw that the shadow did not disappear in the light. I was left facing a writhing black mass in front of me. My heart dropped out of my stomach. If I was scared before, now I was crapping myself. The thing screamed again and the tendrils rushed back to the figure who, with his hand over its face, lunched its self into the sky, pulling the shadow from Alicia's house, and disappearing entirely.

The light from my staff faded and I found myself in darkness.

I was shaking. I realised that I was so terrified that there were small whimpering noises coming from my throat. I took a deep breath, smelling the now fresh and clean air. I slowly lowered my staff from above my head and lent on it for support.

Mouse's growls were fading, and he trotted straight past me to Molly who was lying on the floor, sobbing.

I fell to her side, dropping my staff and letting it clatter to the floor. I gathered her into my arms and she clung to me, her body shaking with sobs. I stood with the help of Mouse who leaned against my legs to support me. I turned to the house and set towards the steps that lead to her front door. Mouse stopped to pick my staff up, and held it firm with his teeth. He walked just behind me.

As I neared the top of the steps, the door was pulled open by a trembling Alicia. She rushed out towards me, barely managing to cover Molly in the blanket she was holding with her shaky hands.

She looked at me and asked, in what I finally realised was a Welsh accent, "What the bloody hell was that?"


End file.
